Playing Solo
by Nesy Electro
Summary: No one knows that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. With a lot of bad predicaments, it makes his secret harder to keep. Everything comes crushing down when the ghostketeers are stuck in the ghost zone. What is the new ghost Cosmos planned and what's with his 'brother'. What's with the ghosts wanting his core and who is Sam's new friend. Read as the drama commences in, Playing Solo!
1. Chapter 1: life sucks!

**Hello readers! I know these types of stories have been done before, but l wanted to try it. This one is not like all the other fanfiction's, it's different.**

 **I got the idea from Unlucky Alis (Just being safe.) but it's not the same. Some of the things that are alike is that no one knew Danny's secret, and there are ghostketeers other than that nothing else. So Alis if you do happen to read this don't flame...okay?**

 **Okay l think that's enough. Let the story begin!**

 **Chapter 1: Life sucks!**

As usual he went to sleep late, the alarm failed him, he woke up late, had to rush the daily morning routine, had to skip breakfast, fight a ghost on the way to school, get to school late, get detention everything was perfectly normal.

He met up with Sam and Tucker near the locker after sleeping in Biology, he also got detention for that too. They were talking about the ghost fight they saw up close on their way to school. Danny sighed when he heard them talking about Phantom. He just wanted to correct them.

He was not cool, he was an outcast.

He was not unique, he was a freak.

He was not smart, he was just incredibly lucky.

He was not that strong, he was extremely reckless.

He could not correct them or he'll be just dropping clues for them to find out his deepest secret.

You see, Danny was anything but a normal boy. When he was younger, had just turned 14 to be exact, when his parents built a very strange machine, designed to view a world unseen. The ghost portal.

When it didn't quite work, his folk just quit. Danny took a look inside of it. He accidentally pressed the on switch, then there was a great big flash and a lot of pain. His molecules got all rearranged and his DNA was infused with ectoplasm.

When he first woke up he had realized, he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, he could walk through walls, disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys.

It was then Danny knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. He is here to fig... okay sorry got carried away, l mean, who wouldn't it's a really catchy theme song.

So as l was saying he wasn't normal anymore. He distanced himself from his friends and family so that his enemies wouldn't come after them, although there were some close calls.

He had his teenage years deprived from him.

When he was now encroaching to them, he went into a halt when the second period bell rang. He groaned as he headed to Mr Lancer's class. All he had to do now was to try and not fall asleep in his class and everything would be okay, but when has that ever happened in Danny's life. "Fenton!" Mr Lancer called the sleeping teen.

His voice echoed in his head, he groaned, "Veiniet, somnium questus bonum! (1)," he complained not fully awake yet. His eyes suddenly shot open and he put his hand over his mouth.

"Dastardly falls, Fenton, you can speak in Latin!" He said in surprise.

"I think you heard wrong, sir," he lied. "Yeah! You heard wrong, no way Fentonio is smart enough to do that!" Dash yelled a bit too loud. "I know my Latin when l hear it and Fenton is excellent at," Mr Lancer defended.

Danny looked around to see all eyes were on him. He sunk into his seat and muttered unmentionable words, he had let his guard down.

"Yes, l know Latin," he admitted.

The whole class said 'what!' Simultaneously. "Where and when did you learn to speak such a wonderful yet complicated language!" He she asked in amazement.

"I saw it and thought it was cool then learnt it," he partly lied. He did think it was cool, but the looks on Sam and Tucker's faces weren't. "Keep it up, but do try not to sleep in my class," he corrected. He just nodded and sunk deeper into his chair if that was possible. Lancer continued droning on his lesson.

Danny didn't share anymore periods before break time with his 'best friends' and he was glad about it. He really didn't want to explain why he didn't tell them he knew Latin.

* * *

"Danny why didn't you tell us! And lets not forget that up have been distancing yourself from us lately!" Sam scolded. "I don't know and can we not talk about it," Danny said out of exasperation.

"We're best friends dude, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Tucker said in a hushed tone when he saw that everyone was now staring at them. "Since when was that a rule," Danny said cockily. "It's common sense," Tucker replied obviously annoyed.

"You and l both know it's not common," he joked while trying to make a point.

Tucker sighed and continued to devour his burger, Sam glared at the halfa and stabbed her salad.

I was now completely silent amongst the trio as they continued to eat. Suddenly all the lights of the cafeteria went off and on. A few girls shrieked and the boys made 'manly' screams.

Danny shot up at inhuman speed and looked around to see what was wrong. Sam and Tucker just stared at him. He slowly a sat down again. Footsteps of heavy boots were heard from outside the hall. Danny got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Now!" The students heard from the outside of the hall.

Everyone gasped when they saw some men wearing camouflage army suits, but their faces were covered by black bandanna's. After three man walked in the fourth came in with a hand cuffed Principal. Everyone gasped.

They went into the middle of the cafeteria and took out a chair and forced her into it.

No one made a sound. Danny glared daggers at the troublemakers. "Slinger, your turn!" A buff man shouted. A stout but undeniably strong man walked into the hall armed to the teeth. He had an aka 47 rifle, and a crossbow strapped behind his back, two pistols in his gun clips.

He stopped and climbed onto the A-listers table. The occupants chickened away.

"Well, well, well," he started, "The air of fear here is delicious!" The guys now known as Slinger said. Danny on the other hand was getting impatient.

"We get it, your bad guys, so you can stop the charade. What do you want, so that we can get over and done with this!" He yelled. Everyone gasped at the sudden bravery of the geek. Sam was not amused, so she kicked Danny on the foot with her steel toed combat boot. That oughta hurt. The result was what she didn't expect, he didn't even flinch at all!

Slinger glared a him continued, "Before l was rudely interrupted, l am Slinger, leader of the Killaso Fleet," everyone went wide eyed, this was a group once from the USA army but was kicked out when they were found illegally owning gold. After the general found out it was stolen they were thrown into jail, but they escaped.

They went around school to school terrorising and kidnapping children so that their parents would pay a fee to return them. Some kids were unlucky, RIP

"I know you've heard about us, and you pretty much know what we are going to do so, Zicky, Manto, get down to business!" He commanded.

"These guys are gonna call all you rich idiots and you know the drill," he stated with a grin on his face. Unlike the others his face wasn't covered. He threw a list to the guy who held the principal hostage.

"Paulina Sanchez!" He said a loud high pitched shriek was heard when one of the members grabbed her and went to were the principal was.

"Samantha Manson!" As usual being the fighter that she was, when she was grabbed she struggled to get loose, but the gun that ended up being held to her head told her otherwise.

"Paula Nintempo!"

"Darius Andrews!"

"Star Molesto!"

"Qwan Val-Valzni-Valznimni oh, whatever!" He gave up.

A few more people more children were called out. They were tied together, much to Sam's disappointment she was tied next to blah...Paulina!

"Let me go!" Sam shouted as she stood up, only to her the clink of the gun and in a blink of an eye it was pointing directly to her. "Shut up and sit down!" He ordered. "Sit down it is!" Her voice suddenly went high.

This just angered Danny that they had the upper hand. "Let. them. go!" He emphasized each word as he stood up slowly. Man, he was real mad!

The leaders head shot to his direction. "You in what army are going to make me," he replied darkly. Danny looked left then right, when he saw that no one volunteered, "Me, myself and l," he smirked and looked at him directly in the eye. All the students gaped, they would have expected Dash to be doing this not the guy who was always pounded by Dash, wow the irony.

"I like you kid, but you have to learn when to give up," he hissed. Danny snorted and looked over his shoulder and spat at the ground. He shot his head back and chuckled at the pupils expressions. He walked closer to him and gave the leader a daring smile.

"If l beat all you poser's, you'll let them go," he said with an edge, everyone gasped.

Slinger started to laugh hysterically. Danny narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "What, you think l can't do it," he hissed. "Zicky, just shoot him, so he can learn a thing called respect," he commanded.

Danny smirked. Apprehension arose in the hearts of the students. Why was Fenton doing all this. The geek's voice was different had a certain tone that wasn't supposed to be there. He was never that cocky when talking to the peers, just poor and defenseless nerd he was supposed to be, but now, the now doubt their thoughts about the geek.

Dash was scared for him although he was angry that he would always beat him up and he never fought back. Now he was now picking fights with thugs that had guns, was he implementing that he wasn't good enough for him.

He would just have to deal with the outcast later, that is if he makes it out of this alive.

Tucker was just flabbergasted. Was this the Danny he knew. He started to distance himself after the accident. Where the old naive, smart, funny Danny they knew went was obviously gone. This crazy one who couldn't stand up to bullies but to thugs was knew. Sometimes he wished that he could just spill the beans on what had changed him.

Sam just stared at him. Why the hell her crush wanted to get himself killed was beyond her. She just wanted to get up and slap him. Although Danny was sort of treating them like an jerk, she still liked him. She just hoped to get the old him back.

Lancer was confused. Danny, one of the worst students in his class, was standing up for the school with a 100% chance of getting killed. He had the potential to pass but after the lab accident he lost all his brains.

He started to skip school, be would ask to go to the bathroom and never come back and he was extremely unsteady in school work. Now this was just... he had no words for this act.

Zicky slowly raised up the gun, he hesitated. Danny chuckled, "What are you, chicken!" He hissed. This was enough encouragement for Zicky to shoot.

Everyone gasped when he pulled there trigger. The bullet was now headed for Danny head on. His smirk grew wider when it huddled closer and closer and closer...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger on my first chapter, man am evil! What's gonna happen next? Who knew Danny a lot of spunk! Guys with guns, not a good thing is it?**

 **(1) Come in, the dream was now getting good.**

 **Yeah, l don't have much to say so, REVIEW!**

 **All l just wanna say now is, bye, so...**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The big fight

**Hello readers! I am so touched :-) Right after l published the story someone reviewed there and then, wow. So since l left the story at a cliffhanger and people gave me a lot of motivation, l'm updating quickly as you can see.**

 **SO here are the shout outs to those who reviewed my story quickly, love you guys ¦-)**

 **LooneyAces: l will and thanks.**

 **Aceheroic: l am, ain't l ;-)**

 **Hamato-Grayson: Just did.**

 **.lp: Wait no more Sir/Mistress.**

 **Chapter 2: The big fight.**

So the bullet came huddling towards him, closer and closer and closer. Some of the spectators shielded their eyes with their hands, while the others watched in anticipation. Tucker, the guy who was afraid of blood, had his eyes wide opened to see what would happen. Sam the girl who like gore in movies clasped her hands over her eyes, and you wonder why people change, in such scenarios like this.

At the last minute, more like nano-second Danny arched his back and got down into a bridge. The bullet missed his nose by a inch and travel past him into the wall

Everyone gaped at his reflexes.

He shifted his weight to his arms and jumped back up, landing perfectly onto his feet. Zicky was annoyed at this and his shot at Danny three times. Danny hopped onto a chair with one leg and jumped a table with the other.

He started to jump on and over tables into the thug's direction. Zicky tried to shoot Danny but kept on missing since he was too fast. "Stand still!" He yelled.

All the students ducked their heads underneath some tables, seeing that they were in the line of fire. A few peeped over the tables to see the epic battle commence. When Danny got close enough he jumped off the table and into the air, he put his feet together and they collided into Zicky's chest. He fell backwards, head first. That oughta hurt!

Danny grabbed his gun and smirked, for what seemed like the gazillionth time that day.

He started to spin the gun in his hand. Suddenly he gripped the gun tightly and pointed it to Slinger. "You wouldn't!" He hissed at Danny. "Yeah, l wouldn't, cause that would be turning into you, wouldn't it," he said coolly.

He suddenly moved the gun to the left, to the guy who had been threatening Sam with a gun. "Wanna see something cool!" He asked the leader, but he didn't wait for him to answer then he pulled the trigger.

The bullet huddled towards the African-American man, instead of penetrating his skull, it just shot his barret off and pinned it to the wall. Everyone gasped because he didn't even look at his target but he did a direct hit.

He the put the gun near his mouth and blew off invisible smoke. He threw the gun into the air and kicked it in mid-air, the impact made the gun break into little pieces.

"You guys are weak you, come with gun to fight a 15 year ol-" he heard a gunshot and suddenly a bullet grazed his left side of his stomach, he covered it immediately with his left hand.

After a while he removed it slowly and saw blood with green specks in it. He put his index and thumb into the wound and took out a sliver bloody bullet. He did all this without flinching, freaky...

No matter how many worse injuries he had been in, fighting ghost, this still hurt him.

He examined the bullet and put it into his pocket, now wanting anyone to pick it and notice the blood stained with ectoplasm. "You shouldn't have done that," he said it coldly. He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Manto who shot him.

He slowly turned around and in a blink of an eye, literally, he was now in a one meter radius in front of him.

He kicked the gun out of his hand.

Manto punched Danny on the chin, his lip started to bleed because he bit it when he was punched. Danny grinded his teeth together in anger. He kicked him where the sun don't shine, ouch! Manto's expression was ridiculous, if it weren't for the current situation he was in he would have laughed at him.

He continued to punch him on the chin, then the nose, then he grabbed his shoulders and made him bend over, after that he connected his knee to his stomach. He howled in pain and clutched his stomach.

He knelt down and fell over. Two men down four more to go.

Slinger was infuriated by this, so he took both his pistols and shot at Danny. He did a back flip missing the first myriad of bullets that were directed to him.

He evaded the rest by doing a couple of flips, turns and that other sort of crap.

When he was out of ammo, Danny smiled. It wasn't a pleasant one because blood was smeared all over his teeth. His smiled turned into one of mock amusement when he picked up his rifle. "Come on! Guns is the best you can do to a 15 year old, get a backbone!" He teased, "l heard that was illegal, but when has that ever mattered to you when you killed those innocent souls."

"Kiddo, do you think l care. I think of it as taking a burden from the parents shoulders. Lavisto, now!"

The guy now known as lavisto walked to the hostages and grabbed Paulina. He tossed her to Slinger, she stumbled into him but was shoved away. Slinger grabbed her flawless hair and pulled her closer to him.

He put a gun on her forehead.

She stifled her shriek. "Kid you're gonna pay for ever stepping up to me," he said with his Texas accent (Not making fun of you, Texans)

"She gets to die for my sins, cause you couldn't hit me," Danny said coldly. "I would watch my mouth, if l were you," he stated. Danny looked around the hall. Everyone was afraid. He hated it! His obsession was to protect people, and now someone was almost about to die for him.

He needed to find a distraction.

He started to move past Slinger for no apparent reason. Is this boy ill! He grabbed Danny by his collar, when he was tugged back the buttons were all ripped of. "Not the shirt," he complained in a joking manner.

"Where are you going?" He asked darkly.

"The best man won, so l decided, there was no room for me here," he lied flawlessly. Slinger smirked he was obviously falling for it. "Come back and kneel down here and beg for messy," he ordered.

 _If I'm not wrong, l should roughly stay here and if l am wrong, man now l wish l didn't have to cram in all my physics! Oh can't risk a life, so l might as well cheat._ He thought. He knelt down, less than a metre from him as he planned. "I am asking for messy and I'm surrendering?" He said that more like a question than a plea. He really did know how to do this crud.

He tried to concentrate his object manipulation power (telekinesis), which was however still in a lot of progress, but of he still wants Paulina to annoy him each day he would have to suck it up.

He put all his concentration on the light bulb that was directly above them, then suddenly it burst. The moment Slinger heard the noise, he stepped back and accidentally pulled the trigger. As fast as lightning, Danny slid his leg under him and tripped him, so the bullet's path moved slightly and it short off a few strands of Paulina's hair.

She screamed. It was so high that Danny was forced to cover his ears because of his advanced hearing.

"Paulina, run!" He yelled. She immediately obey and scampered away. He watched her leave, then he turned back his head to him. "I don't give up that easily," he said coolly. Slinger shot him, but missed or what Danny thought, instead of hitting Danny it hit Sam in the arm.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry," he heard Sam chant as pain coursed through her arm. Danny's eyes momentarily flashed green in rage.

"You're so gonna pay for that," he spat coldly. Danny punch him on his chin, he grabbed his gun quickly. He rotated a bit, so that he was he was facing Slinger's back. He immediately jabbed the gun into his back, he arched his back in pain.

Danny tripped him from behind, he stumbled a bit, but he fell when Danny connected his foot into his back.

Danny went to his side and started to kick his stomach and also partly his ribs, but he was downright angry at him to notice. The other gang members ran away, when they noted that their leader was losing.

Danny stopped after the sixth kick, when he coughed out blood. Danny knelt down at his side, pulled his hair so that he would look up. He got closer to him and said into his ear, audible for everyone to hear, "I'm gonna make sure you rot in prison, cause that's were punks like you belong."

"I'm gonna make sure you'll regret killing those children and coming to this school. I could have done worse to you but you're not worth my time and strength. Consider yourself lucky," Danny glared at the eyes that were staring into nothingness. Yep, he was sure in a lot of pain.

He dropped his head carelessly like it was nothing but trash onto the tiled floor.

The sound that came after his chin hit the floor was sickening. He picked up his shirt (don't worry, he was wearing a really tight tank top, or whatever you call the tight shirts guys wear), ripped off the sleeve. He tied Slinger's hands together. He pulled his hair again and began to drag him with it.

He dropped him at the side of the cafeteria door.

"Call the police! I'm gonna deal with the rest of these posers," he commanded to no one in particular but still Lancer obliged.

It didn't take long to beat the rest. He tied them up and left them in the school hallway. After that he consulted no one and looked for a solitary place, changed into his alter ego and flew away.

When he got home, he took out his first-aid kit and treated his wounds. He dressed the wound that was created by the bullet, otherwise the others didn't need any dressing. He took a shower since he looked like crud.

He wore navy blue skinny jeans, red snickers,a white baggy t-shirt and on top of it, a red button-up shirt but he didn't bottom them up. He shook of the water in his hair not bothering to try a comb it. He took out the bullet that had shot him out of the old pair of jeans and burnt it to smithereens with ghostly energy.

He lay down on his bed and took out his tablet to play games, there was no use going to school now.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Everyone just stared at the doors Danny had went out through. They were all too shocked to say anything. Sam just looked at the blood that was profusely coming out of the bullet hole.

Everyone just wondered what had happened exactly. Did a geek just take a whole group of thugs, that the police were chasing for months, in just under two hours!

Mickey who was frozen in fear (literally) when the first bullet was shot at Danny, started to move. "No Danny!" He yelled, remembering the last event that happened when he was still... in the human plane.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Where did Danny go?" He asked, forgetting his fear of attention. Dash scampered onto his feet and ran out the cafeteria, into the hall and saw the tied up thugs. He gasped how long had they been staring into oblivion, more importantly how long Fenton had taken to get the rest of the thugs.

He rushed back into the cafeteria, "His gone, and the rest of the thugs and seven more are tied up in the hall," he announced.

"Wow, at least l know that you know your math," Sam teased trying to make light of the situation.

"Sam, did you know he could to that," Tucker asked while getting a knife from the kitchen. "No..." she answered slowly, it hurt because her friend would keep a secret like that. Tucker freed the hostages and looked at Slinger, Zicky then Manto. He almost felt sorry for them, almost.

"So that little, little... argh, could beat me up all along, but he decided against it, like l wasn't worth it!" Dash suddenly yelled. "Fenton is my hero, that's not right! He is a geek! I would have expected Dash or Phantom, but not him!" She said Phantom's dreamily.

Everyone burst into an argument. They stopped when a police officer walked in. "Found the hostages and the first in command and the rest of his minions!" He said into his walkie-talkie.

"They are all beat up and tied up like the rest," he continued.

"I'll bring them right to you...and yes l need back-up," he put it into his pocket and he looked around the hall. It was a mess, the were bullets stuck in the walls, glass shards were on the floor either from windows or water glasses. Pottery was smashed to bits and some tablets and chairs were turned over. It was a complete catastrophe.

He looked at Slinger who was at his side and looked back to the students, "Who did this?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is all done baby! Another cliffie, am getting a hang of this evil thing. Muhuwahaha-cough-cough... okay l have to work on that, cause you can't be evil without the basics, am l right or am l right... okay, l admit, I'm right.**

 **So l hope this chapter was long and satisfactory. I'm not that good at fighting scenes so l hope l out done myself here.**

 **So Thank you everyone that reviewed, l feel so didn't expect all those reviews and now am really happy. I know l underestimated you guys and I'm sorry will make it up go you soon, soo...**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: What the hell!

**Hello readers! I'm so supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! A lot of people reviewed in just four days. 16 reviews, 26 followers, 13** favorites, **that's impressive. I'm so proud of his much popularity this story has in just a short time. I am sorry for not updating, WiFi was down and my folks didn't fix it until now.**

 **So without further ado, the shout outs!**

 **Randomphantom: Thank-you!**

 **LooneyAces: Wait no more!**

 **Aceheroic: I hope l do the same in this chapter.**

 **Hellbreaker: No offense although Danny is now wise because of fighting for Amity for a year alone now, but he is still Danny! Besides, he was supposed to get shot for a reason. Gun twirling is dangerous, yeah l know that, but don't he is fifteen, he is a boy and he is Danny, gullible much? But then again no offense.**

 **BelievelnYourDreams: And it keeps getting awesome!**

 **Candy Phantom: Not sure when exactly you're referring to, but both graze or dodge are correct. Thank-you for adding me into your community l feel very honoured.**

 **ShinyMudkipGal: Glad you're loving it!**

 **Guest 1: That's a lot of mores!**

 **Guest 2: l know it will be too!**

 **Guest 3: I will until the story is done!**

 **Andromeda Alpha: Will do!**

 **Unlucky Alis: Thanks! Am so honoured because you're such a good author!**

 **Let the story begin!**

 **Chapter 3: What the hell!**

Danny, who was in mid-air at the moment looked around for the probably malevolent ghost that triggered his ghost sense. He slowly landed, not letting his guard down for a moment.

His eyes browsed through all the buildings around him.

He knew this ghost was a high level ghost, so caution was his best friend at the moment. "Hello, ghost child!" He heard a rolled his eyes at the greeting. He knew this voice all too well and he despised it too. _Skulker!._ He inwardly groaned.

"Keep the cliche salutations to yourself, l know it's you," he said folding his arms over his chest.

"So let's dance," he continued, getting into a battle stance. Ever since the disasteroid incident, Skulker had been more persistent. He was also getting incredibly easier to beat and he was now getting tire of it. "I will have you pelt ghost child, up and until l do, l will not rest," he vowed.

"How do you imply on catching me if you can't even give me a stratch, tin can!" Danny exchanged the same witty-banter for what seemed to be the millionth time that year.

Danny was undoubtedly now stronger and to him now fighting Skulker was like boxing the box ghost. They started throwing blast at each other but they were mostly verbally attacking each other now. Danny eyes glowed more because of frustration. They started to glow blue and he threw an ice blast at him.

He froze in place.

Skulker broke free and shot at him. He easily dodged them, until...

"Stop right there, Danny Phantom!" Danny cursed under his breath, he knew the voice very well. It was Valerie. Ever since the disasteroid incident, she never gave up on the notion that all ghosts were evil. She thought that the only reason why Danny saved earth was to save the ghost zone also.

This was also not the first time she interfered with his ghost fights. She would always put herself in the line of fire and ghosts would end up attacking her, so Danny would end up defending her instead of fighting the ghost. How gullible can she get!

"This is not the best time, Valerie, " he said in exasperation.

"You're not the boss of me Phantom!" With that she shot at Danny and as usual he dodged it and turned to Skulker to see if he wasn't doing anything stupid , but what did he expect when it came to Skulker, he was aiming a bazooka at her. He shot the rocket and it vaporised her board.

Since she was a human and she obviously could not fly, she headed the only direction possible, downwards! Danny shot up to the sky to catch her, but something stopped him. When he was two metres from the ground, he suddenly lost his ability to fly and he crashed.

Pain shot through his back and his vision became blurry, but he could still see a red figure come crushing down to earth.

The sound her body made when she hit impact was sickening. Since she fell forward, it probably was her ribs making the sound of something breaking. He heard a laugh come from behind him. Valerie just laid there, not moving. Blood trickled from both her nose and mouth. Could she possibly be dead.

The thrusting of the chest that an everyday human being always had, wasn't there. She was definitely not breathing.

Apprehension arose in Danny because of this.

"She is dead! You failed! You failed obsession, and she is dead!" Skulker berated. Danny closed his eyes shut, thoughts of what has happened that day flooding his head. First his school was invaded by a bunch of psychopaths, he had been shot, Sam has been shot, when he was about to rest for once, he got a bath of his life because of fighting a ghost who could control water, now his oblivious mate was now dead!

He had failed. Failed to protect her, was all he could think about. What he didn't notice was that it was not his fault, but this is Danny we are talking about, so he was obviously gonna berate himself until someone knocked some sense into him.

His eyes suddenly flashed red. Despite the pain he got from whatever Skulker hit him with, he slowly but surely got up. He shot a black ectoblast at him. This is new.

It did a lot of damage than his usual green ones.

As fast a lighting, literally, he stood in front of Skulker, who was still shocked at the blast. He punched Skulker in his chest and his hand went through him. As he pulled his hand out, he took a hold of one of Skulker's feet and dragged him out of his suit. His stare with his now red eyes bore through his.

"Iru al fantomo zono kaj nemiam revenos," Danny spat out. A black aura appeared around Skulker's putrid green body and he disappeared.

He shook it off like what he did was nothing and he walked over to Valerie. He knelt down. He brushed off some dark locks out of her face his his thumb and sighed. He pressed the back of his hand against her chest. To note that there was no heart beat. Wait l take that back, there was one, but a really slow one.

A smile crept up his lips and his eyes turned green once again. Phew! I missed them!

He slowly picked her up, carefully making to sure to not put a lot of pressure on her chest. He ascended and headed in the direction of Amity Park General Hospital. This was not only a trip to the hospital, it was also a guilt trip.

After a long debate in his head, whether he should take her into the hospital as Fenton or Phantom, but after realising they would ask a lot of questions to Fenton and why he wasn't at home at night, plus the fact that he fought thugs at school would not be good so he decided against it. So he proceeded to the entrance, he shook the security guard's shoulder to get his attention. He shrieked at his sight of The Danny Phantom.

"Um, hello, l, uh, got a patient here, a victim of an attack, if you know what l mean," he said nervously. The man looked like he had seen a ghost...oops, he did see a ghost. He blinked twice and his expression turned into a joyous one. "Can l have your autograph!" He suddenly said. Danny slouched his shoulders in exasperation, and directed his eyes at Valerie then back to the man. He got the hint and took her out of his hands. "Thank you, for saving another citizen, Phantom!" With that he left with Valerie.

He flew in the direction of his home. Today was a day and a half. Valerie was still alive, yeah, but she almost died. Sam was shot on her arm at least, but he could have still done something about it. Skulker it was his fault! Danny suddenly remembered, what did happen to Skulker? Did he cause the black aura around him.

What about the black ectoblast, how peculiar. Had he done that or imagined it. He would have to ask Frostbite for answers or Clockwork.

He found an alleyway near his abode and turned back into Fenton.

* * *

He slowly opened the door. It was now past curfew, no doubt his Parents were in the lab inventing something to kill him, but still that wasn't an excuse to not be quiet. He slowly turned the door knob, only to find out someone had the same intention.

The person inside continued the revolution and opened the door. It was his mother, aka Madeline Fenton, Maddie for short.

His dad, Jack, who sitting on the couch not so far from them, was eating fudge. He was a fudge adict. "Where were you, young man! You kept this very important visitor waiting!" She scolded, she gestured to the policeman sitting nearby the kitchen door. He knew very well why he was there.

"Oh, hello, how may l help you?" Danny asked in his now shy and innocent demeanor.

The policeman stood up and walked into the center of the room. He gestured for Danny to sit down, he obliged. Danny being the sort of unmanned boy he is, took a cookie and started to munch on it. "I resume you know why l am here?" He started. Danny decided to play dumb and blinked twice.

The man sighed, "l came here for answers. I believe the Killaso fleet attacked your school today," he continued, Danny just nodded. "The other students say, you fought all of them by yourself, is that true?" He asked, Danny nodded again. "How, they are older and obviously stronger than you and why?" He pressed.

Danny thought hard on what he could say as a reply. Something buyable, seemingly truthful. An excuse that just might work popped up into his head. "In case you haven't noticed l am a poor defenseless nerd that is beat up all the time. I got tired of it and started to, um...uh, train so that l could defend myself. How l beat them is completely beyond me. Just dumb luck, l guess. Why l did it well, l couldn't just sit there and watch my mates get taken away like that. In other words l have a huge hero complex," he answered, he was now unsure if what he said would be buyable.

He was about to say something, when his walkie-talkie made static sounds. "Yes... l do read you... sector nine...ASAP... I'll be there pronto!" He turned to look at Danny, who was now picking another cookie and stuffing it into his mouth.

"You're a good kid. I have to go now. I might come back to finish interrogating you although you have answered about 56% of my questions. I like you kid. I believe you are a hero. You should consider joining the force, you would be an excellent policeman," he complimented. "I think I'll pass," Danny said slowly. The officer smiled and left.

When he was about to stand up Maddie pulled him into a bear hug, who am l kidding, it was a death hug!

"Oh, I'm so proud of you my little hero!" She cooed

"I knew you had it in yah, Danny-o. Next thing you know, Mads, he'll be protecting people from ghosts!" Jack said raffling Danny's hair while unintentionally smearing Fudge onto his hair. Suddenly Maddie stopped pelting him with compliments and switched to concerned mother mode.

"But there is one thing l don't understand. Why didn't you tell us that you have bully problems," she asked.

Danny suddenly frowned and his face turned into one of hurt and surprise, like he had seen a ghost (Okay, l know that pun has been over used now.) "Because you never bothered to ask. You're always so cooped up in your lab, looking for ways to kill Phantom that you forget l even exist," with that he stood up and left leaving behind a guilty Jack and hurt Maddie.

* * *

Danny tossed and turned to try and get the ringing of the alarm out of his head. He put his pillow over his head and shielded his ears, but his advanced hearing didn't help. He groaned and he fully or halfly woke up. He turned of the alarm and got out of bed.

He went into the shower and did his personal hygiene, that l can obviously not give information about.

He wore his usuals. This consisted of a with baggy long sleeved t-shirt, a blue short sleeved shirt, navy jeans and snickers. He thought about not going to school but he decided against it. He shook the water out of his hair like a dog. He slid down the rail of the stairs. Since Jazz was going to school early, for obvious reasons and his parents were sleeping, he was the only one downstairs.

He took an Apple and went for his morning patrols. Flying for thirty minutes straight and no sign of a ghost, that's a new record. Apprehension arose in his stomach. It was unusual to get such luck. Not even the box ghost was there to bother him.

He took another ten minutes until he figured that it was about time he went to school. Maybe today the ghosts just wanted him to have a day off, impossible. Something was wrong or the ghosts themselves wanted a day off. Eh! Who knew?

He found a bush that was nearby the school. He transformed back into his human half. He walked the rest of the way to school. After what had happened yesterday it was obvious he now has some kind of popularity for a day or two. Ever since the portal accident, popularity was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want people to watch his every move. If you haven't figured out why he didn't want popularity, its kinda obvious. It was now 7:23 and school starts at 8:00. Wow he was actually early.

All he wanted at the moment was to avoid everyone. So instead of going into the school he found a shady tree he, Sam and Tucker used to eat lunch at when they wanted to be alone.

He sat down and took out his sketching pad.

Drawing helped him clear his mind. Besides flying and playing the guitar, art was another recreational activity for him. He ended up sketching a picture of him and Sam, laughing at Tucker when his first PDA broke. It was a really dramatic scene. Tucker was kneeling on the ground with bits of the gadget in his hands.

Sam who was still not a fully grown goth, had her hand over her mouth giggling. Danny was just laughing hysterically on the floor, clutching his stomach. This was sixth grade to be exact. Danny just missed the old times. Sadly, he could not have them anymore. He sighed after one last glance at the picture then he put the pad into his bag.

He looked at the time, 7:50. He stood up and went to the everyday teenager's doom. He slowly walked down the pathway that leads to the doors of the school. He slowly opened the doors and walked in. All the students stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Most of the girls were looking at their phones and back to him and giggled. He continued walking, until...

All the students burst into a round of applause. Danny, who was not used to attention hastened his step to his locker. He opened it and buried his face into it. When the students noted that Danny was not going to say anything to them soon, they continued doing what they had been doing, in other words gossiping about Danny.

He took out his books for his first period and he turned around slowly to come face to face with Tucker. He was grinning. "Hello, hero," he said in a cheery tone.

"Hey Tuck," Danny simply replied. "Dude! You're now popular and I'm the best friend of the hero, do you know what this means!" He said or should l say shouted. "What does it mean," Danny pretended to act dumb. "Since I'm your friend and you're popular, that means l get a share of it and the ladies get, TF for Too Fine," he winked at a girl who was walking past them, who just stuck her tongue out at him and blew a kiss at Danny.

"Ow, come on!" He yelled in disappointment. Danny was bewildered, "What just happened?" He asked, eyeing a group of girls who were glancing at their phones and him.

"Remember when the guy, Slinger took off your button up," he started. "Yeah...what about it?" He said out of curiosity. "You were wearing a muscle shirt underneath remember..." he answered slowly, Danny cursed under his breath. "A picture of you was posted online," Tucker continued, while going online to show Danny the picture. "What the hell," he said slowly as he looked at the picture.

He was smirking, a brow raised and eyes narrowed, he was also in a battle stance, all in all he looked dangerous and *cough-hot-cough*

Danny was speechless. Why him! "Why didn't you tell me you were ripped," Tucker at with a hint of hurt in his voice. "Well the thi-" he was interrupted.

"Fenturd!" Yelled an angry Dash. Danny rolled his eyes and turned around to look at the bully. "What do you want Dash," Danny said nonchalantly as usual. "So geek zero, you think you can choose battles. Well guess what, l am the king if Casper high and l am in charge, if l want to fight you comply!"

"Wow, I'm mind blown, you know what comply means," he replied sarcastically.

Dash, who was now intimidated by what he had said, threw a punch at him. Danny leaned back and dodged it. Dash stumbled on his feet. Danny was always in these predicaments with the bully and now he just has to let him beat him up and everything will be okay.

Dash this time actually punched Danny on the chin. Students gathered up to watch the fight commence. Dash tripped Danny and he landed with a thud.

"Come on Fentoad, l know you can fight! Stop pretending you can't!" Dash said as he grabbed Danny by his collar, "l don't want to fight you," he answered while gasping for air. Although he didn't need the same amount of air as the everyday human, he needed to make sure no one suspected a thing. He hit Danny against the lockers and kicked Danny where the sun don't shine.

He squinted his eyes shut and slid onto the floor. "Please stop!" He yelped in pain. Dash, the guy who obviously never listened to reason, continued to wail on him. Danny was now stuck in a position of fake surrender. His head hung low, he put his right hand on his locker to keep his balance and his legs wobbled a bit.

"Haven't had enough!" Dash teased.

He got no reply. "So if you're not going to fight how about l get someone to fight for you," he taunted. "Qwan, nerd, now!" He ordered. Jayden, who was now bait to anger Danny, was handed over to Dash. This definitely angered Danny. "No one acts my role in a movie, unless it's me," Danny said coldly, not looking up.

* * *

 **Am sure if you find this chapter sappy or horrible, but believe me this chapter is the main start of the story. What will Danny do? I want you to guess in the reviews.**

 **What l loved about this chapter is when Skulker played the Houdini. What do you think what Danny did to him was, l certainly don't know. Just kidding, I'm like the Clockwork of this story, l know everything that will happen.**

 **If l get 8 reviews for this chapter l will make a double length one next rime. I promise. I guess this is another cliffhanger, yey!**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama will never end!

**Hello readers! Sorry about the long wait. Will explain at the end of the chapter. About the double length chapter l tried my best to make it long. I didn't have much time. Exams, results, family, argh it isn't my month!**

 **randomphantom: Danny's reaction isn't that impressive, soo...sorry.**

 **Guest of honor: Eish depends if i get the time.**

 **Audilicious: (Blushing) Thanks :-)**

 **Snowthewhitewolf: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Sophia the daughter of Nyx: If you dont like cliffies... sorry baby, you'll just have to hang on.**

 **Aceheroic: Technically it is review number 4**

 **LooneyAces: Will do!**

 **ShinyMudkipGal: Not sure he will do that... l mean with his hero complex and all...**

 **Unlucky Alis: Thanks and Danny might not beat him into a pulp...**

 **Let the story begin!**

 **Chapter 4: Drama will never end!**

"No one acts my role in a movie unless it's me!" He said coldly. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Dash's spine, but he couldn't let anyone know that he was technically scared -downright scared- because of the wimpy Fenton. "Or what!" Dash shot back.

"Let him go," he said slowly, returning to his calm demeanor. "You think I'm gonna give up that easily...you'll have to fight!" He smirked, thinking be had finally gotten somewhere. "Dash l don't want to fight you, can you get that into your head," he was now getting tired of his idiocy. Dash being the dimwitted guy he was, slammed Jayden onto the lockers. He dented them a bit.

"Dash, let him go," he pleaded.

He could beat Dash into a pulp, but his hero complex wouldn't allow him. He chuckled and put his index finger in his mouth and gave the poor kid a wet willy.

Danny couldn't bottle it in anymore. He hated predicaments like this. All his life he would always try to avoid them, both in Fenton and Phantom form. "So you want to fight?" Danny asked coldly. He grabbed Jayden and pushed him behind him. He walked up to Dash, not breaking eyes contact at all.

He suddenly Dash's hand and flipped him.

Dash lay on his back on the floor. Pain shot through his put his foot on top of his chest, stopping any of his attempts to stand up. Wow, for a geek he had a lot of power. Danny glared at him, anger evident in his eyes. "You are pathetic! Every single day you come to school to wail on kids younger or weaker than you. You think your whole life will evolve around football. When you reach your late forties then what! What do you think life is, a game? The only thing you'll ever call a game in your life is football!" Danny scrowled at him, "Get a life Dash!" He added and walked away to his class, leaving a stunned Dash behind.

* * *

She struggled to move in her bed. How weak was she. She knew there was nothing she could have done but...

She looked at the white walls around her. The stupid cast that was on her arm was harassing her. She tried to move her body to get some water, but the anesthetic hadn't quite worn off yet. "Trouble moving?" She heard a voice come from across the room. She looked to her side and saw an African-American girl on a bed right next to her.

"Valerie?" She said softly, what was she doing here?

"Yeah, it's me, there was a ghost attack yesterday and l was in the line fire I think you can comprehend what happened next," she explained, "How is you arm?" She asked Sam quietly. It was a weird but a cool coincidence that they shared the same ward. Sam might not have liked Valerie in the past and Sam was also not a 'What matters is the present not he past type of girl,' but Valerie was an exception.

"So what really happened..." Sam asked slowly, not sure if Valerie would actually want to talk about the topic with her. Valerie stared at the ceiling. "Phantom save me..." she replied quietly as if she was in disbelief that Phantom had actually saved her, as if she was confused why he had even bothered himself to help her. Sam smiled, although she wasn't in good books with Phantom because he couldn't control his puppy and Valerie's dad lost his job, she still did think he was a hero. They were silent for a while both roaming in their own thoughts.

Sam kept on thinking about Danny and how he had save them the day before. she was extremely cross about the fact that Danny didn't trust her...them...enough to tell them that he could actually fight.

He was always so secretive. They used to be inseparable before Tucker waltzed into their lives in third grade. Why he had changed had been a mystery to all. She would look back to the old times to see were they went wrong, but in her thoughts Danny was the wrong one. After that stupid accident in his parents lab he slowly distanced himself from them. She always wondered what had exactly happened. He always said he was shocked a little bit when he accidentally turned it on, but the statement didn't seem valid to her.

Even though he had caused them a lot of pain she still found him attractive, sweet, kind, unique, handsome, lovable, naive, stubborn, cute, a genius although he didn't show it. oh, she could drone on and on about why she liked him but now she wasn't so sure if this was this same Danny she liked and was head over heels for.

Valerie on the other hand was thinking about Danny's alter ego, Phantom.

The devil in disguise. She didn't understand why he saved her. He could have just let her die for all she knew... if he had left her to die wouldnt it have been like removing a burden off his shoulders? Oh, now she saw what he was trying to do...he was trying to...trying to...

She didn't know. This ghost was just as confusing as the other human boys, she never seemed to figure them out. Born as a male child, dies as a male adult, in his case dies as a child, which was quite sad. He seemed to be a fourteen year old boy when she first met him, but also seemed to grow...could ghosts do that? it was obvious, he was a unique ghost, unlike other ghosts his power levels always rise, but this didn't mean he wasn't as evil as the other ghosts.

 _"Why can't I figure him out!"_ They both thought in unison.

* * *

Danny was the first one to arrive in class, having succeeded to shake off his fan girls... yeah, you heard me right, his fan girls. As soon as he sat down Mr Lancer walked into the classroom. "Dick Dastardly, Fenton you are actually early today," he remarked. "Well l am technically late by two minutes, but since l was first to get into class that counts right," he joked.

Mr Lancer who didn't quite get the joke just smiled at his reasoning.

"So how did you do it?" Mr Lancer asked. Students started to enter the classroom. When they were settled down they tried to eavesdrop the conversation between them. There was actual total silence...weird.

Danny was stuck in quake sand, he needed a vine to pull him out but how. In other words he needed a good excuse. He couldn't just tell him he was Phantom and gets practice from kicking ectoplasmic butt. Lancer stared at him being sure to keep eye contact. If his hypothesis was right, he could pressure Danny by just looking at him. For your own information, it was his secret weapon on his pupils and it has never failed...yet.

Danny didn't seem to break. He had an emotionless expression on his face. He stared at Lancer right back in the eyes. Most students would have turned away to avoid the eye contact, but he too knew very well that Danny was not your every day type of teenager.

"Eh!" He managed to say as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No please do tell. I know you are potentially strong but, but fighting those thugs is beyond you...or as l thought. Do tell Daniel, how did you do it?" Lancer quizzed.

"Well l a-" Danny was cut off the ringing of the bell.

"Students, please report to the auditorium, orderly. They will be some special announcements!" A voice boomed in the classroom. Danny looked at Lancer, "Can this continue later," he well... l can't say he asked because...well let's just say he demanded politely.

"Very well," he agreed, "let us move out to the auditorium in a orderly manner." As usual the students did not listen to instruction and they stampede out of the classroom. Danny left first, followed but Tucker, so that Lancer wouldn't hold him back to ask questions.

Everyone knew why they were called to the hall. They sat down, glancing at Danny from time to time...to time.

Danny, not used to the attention, slouched down the sit.

Principal lshiyama walked up the stage carrying two medals and an envelope. Everyone got the message of what was going to happen. It was now really obvious. This only made Danny blush harder. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," she salutated.

"As we all know yesterday our school was attacked. It is very devastating news indeed. The infamous Killaso fleet held us hostage, luckily only Samantha Manson was seriously injured to the extent of being hospitalized," Danny cringed when she mentioned that. "The police were on the chase for these rejected soldiers, but they failed to catch them...up until now. Daniel Fenton, who singlehandedly fought these thugs is the one to thank," Danny facepalmed.

"I hereby call Daniel to come up stage!" She said and applauded and everyone joined in. Danny stood up awkwardly, in utter embarrassment.

He walked up the stairs that lead to the top of the stage. He went to the podium where she was standing. He shook hands with her. "For bravery," she said, Danny bowing his head while she placed the medal on his neck.

"And for saving innocent childrens lives and don't forget to mention mine too," she chuckled and placed the medal on his neck. "Don't forget the last one," wait wasn't she carrying two medals...mph...my mistake. "This is a vote of thanks from the pupils, staff, me, the mayor and the police, for what you did yesterday. The mayor would have came personally to give this reward to you but he had some business to attend to."

She placed the third medal on his neck and the whole room burst into cheers. "And prize money to top it all off!" She said in a sugar coated voice and gave Danny the envelope. For once in a long time Danny smiled a meaningful smile, caused by real happiness and real feeling. A tear threatened to fall but he didn't do anything to stop it. Eyy... he better savour the feeling of pure euphoria while it lasted because there was never enough time for that in his life.

Principal lshiyama took this as a message and gave Danny the Mic, who looked confused at this act. She nudged him on the arm and winked at him. Danny grinned and started, "Thank you all. This, this is all so touching."

"I understand most of you had no confidence in me yesterday when this bad predicament befell on us, but now, this is just, l have no words to express this feeling. I'm glad today you excepted me as a hero. How l defeated the fleet is beyond me, but what matters is now. Now we are right here free from those thugs enjoying out freedom and well-being. Your joy and safety made my day. I maybe not good in speeches, on the count of that I never picture myself giving one, l am glad to have been given this chance to give a word to all of you. Thank you for listening to what l had to say," with that, he ended his speech.

"That is, boys and girls, Daniel Fenton!" Mr Clinton, the science teacher said as Danny went back to take back his seat.

"Nice speech," Tucker said, although he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. "Thanks," he said softly, sensing the negative energy flowing from Tucker, how tempting it was to absorb it but, he shouldn't and couldn't, he had enough.

"So now the announcements!" He continued, "Yesterday because of a ghost attack, Valerie Grey was admitted at the hospital, with a broken wrist and and two fractured ribs. We hope for the best for her. Miss Manson was also admitted. She was shot by the fleet leader and sustained a broken arm she, went for surgery yesterday to remove to bullet and to plaster the arm.

"Last but not least, l call upon Mr and Mrs Fenton, who have an announcement on the Ghost 101 class!" He spoke into the microphone.

Danny's eyes went wide, what on earth did his parents want. Ghost 101 was one thing but this! You see, the government assigned a GIW agent to teach children about ghosts. The class even experimented with ectoplasm. There were so many close calls in the class, but because of Danny's dumb luck and slick moves and quick thinking he managed not to cause any sort of suspicion. From all the students in the class Mr White, the teacher, hated Danny the most. It was impossible to ditch the class because of his parents and his parents were partly the reason why this dumb class was started in the first place.

But the main reason why he couldn't quit was that it is worth 25% of his grade. Surprisingly Danny fails this class. You'd be thinking since Danny hunts ghosts and even associates with them he'd be coming out with straight A's, but noo, since the GIW have their on syllabus, not to mention that is completely wrong, he fails it.

He usually argues with the teacher that not all ghosts are bad, but the stubborn jackasses won't listen to reason.

Danny slouched into his seat, groaning. He sighed in exasperation.

"Hello children," Maddie greeted in her sickeningly sweet voice. Danny ducked his head when he saw that his mothers gaze was directly at him. "Come on dude, it can't be that bad," Tucker sympathized, "Although it can be, you're the trademark for bad luck and l wonder why they call me bad luck Tuck," he teased. Danny facepalmed, "If l die from embarrassment, don't bother to resuscitate me," he said through his hand, which was currently covering his face.

"Hey Danny!" She shouted from the podium, waving her hand. Danny hung his head low and Tucker stifled a laugh.

"Students, for the past four months you have been doing a Ghost 101 class. It is worth 25% of your grade l believe. Most of the students at this school are not well versed with this class, l understand," Danny did not like were this was going, it was now pretty obvious that his mother was talking about him. "Being the trusty leaders and loving parents that we are," Danny snorted, "Me and Jack decided to make a Ghost 101 club, lead by us."

"All the students below average are to attend this club. The average being 70%, l believe three quarters of the class will be joining it. If you are above this average you are welcome to join the group by free will. This club is the called ghostketeers club, l chose the name," she added, slowly dropping the serious tone.

"I'm done!" A deep voice boomed, the voice of Jack Fenton.

He had fudge all over his mouth and hands. He looked around the auditorium, "Oww! You did the speech without me," he said in childish disappointment.

Everyone broke into fits of laughter. "Sorry honey, you were taking too long," she partly lied, she really didn't want to do the announcement with him for certain reasons. "Fine!" He said cutely. Well at least there is a bright side here...we now know were Danny got his cuteness.

Maddie smiled at her husband and turned back to the crowd. "To sign up go to your teachers and if you're below average, you are automatically signed in, thank you!" She ended.

* * *

"Dude, Sam is going to kill you," Danny warned while entering the hospital with Tucker, "But at least if she goes easy on you and just hurts you, we're in a hospital," he joked.

"Will you stop it! Stop reminding me. Modeling agency remember!" He complained. "Sorry Tuck, but Sam isn't gonna be happy about the fact that she is in a club with Paulina in it," he defended himself. "Come on, l only did that so that l wouldn't get lonely when you run off for some reason," he retorted. Danny stayed silent, unsure of how to reply on the true accusation.

Tucker had signed in Sam into the ghostketeers club. Sam, surprisingly, was above average in the class so she had no reason to enter the club. The duo on the other hand were not. So the 'genius' Tucker decided to drag her along into their misery.

They entered ward 19A and easily located Sam's bed. She was sound asleep and by the tossing and turning she was obviously having a nightmare. They both took a seat next to her bed. After about three minutes of watching her sleep Tucker stood up. Preparing to shake her awake, Danny stopped him and made him sit down again. "Shhhh, don't forget she is probably hurting!" He whispered.

Danny caressed her cheek slowly. (Tucker silently snapped a picture if this.) She moaned as he continued to do this, he snorted a bit when she did this. She stopped turning and tossing, it was like Danny had tamed her dreams. She smiled in her sleep. What was she dreaming about, he could easily phase into her and see for himself but there was company and Sam needed her privacy. Her eyes suddenly opened, causing Danny to retract his hand and let out a yelp of surprise. "Danny?" She said slowly and gazing at him. "Yeah..." he answered.

Out of nowhere Sam slapped him with her good hand on his cheek. "That, is for almost getting killed and for giving me a heart attack," she said while frowning. She propped herself up her pillow and hugged him, "This is for saving Casper and my life," Danny gladly accepted this hug, unbeknownst to them Tucker was snapping more blackmail.

"Are you okay, did the bullet hit any vitals, what did the doctors say, did you get an operation, what did your par-" Danny shot Sam with questions, only to be interrupted when she put a hand over his mouth.

"Have you ever heard about breathing and giving people a chance to talk. In order, yes, I'm okay, the bullet did not hit any vitals, the doctors said nothing important, l did get an operation, they put biodegradable metal plates on my fracture to hold it in place. Before you ask, my parents are in Canada they are coming today and yes, they know about this," she said, when Danny was about to open his mouth to say something. "And now its my turn to ask the questions, how did you defeat the fleet," Sam quizzed.

Danny told her the same lie he told Tucker, which was the same lie he told the officer.

Sam seemed to believe it, uneasily. When he threw in the fact that he was now a 'black belt' she believed it a little more. "Well..." Tucker said awkwardly, "l better get going," he continued, standing up from his chair. Danny grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into his seat. "Tell her, Tuck," he commanded.

Sam eyed him, suspicion evident in her eyes. Tucker cowered underneath her glare. "Um, so l might have joined you into a Ghost 101 club called he ghostketeers," he said quickly, but sadly Sam heard everything. Sam looked at Danny with a glare that had a message. He got the message and happily obliged, he slapped Tucker at the back of his head. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny again, he got the message and slapped Tucker again, ten times as hard. "Owww!" Tucker howled in pain, "Eh, better, but l will continue right after l get out of this white walled prison."

"Careful Tuck, l might come out with an injection, to inject some sense onto you!" She threatened. Valerie chuckled from her stall, causing the duo to shriek.

"Hey guys," she said. They both greeted her back and the now quartet chattered about what nots and other things. They got comfortable, even Tucker forgot he was in a hospital.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"You saw him with your own two eyes! He is emotionally unstable! You're an idiot for letting him hold such power!" He complained.

"Shut up! You question my wisdom but you never listen to my answers! We know why we chose him," he said while floating up to the crystal orb that was on pause, Danny, who was showcased on the orb with Skulker in hand just before he disappeared. "I know you're still reeling about the fact that you aren't the one we chose for the title," he told the silver eyed ghost.

"I was the one who was next in the lead, but-" he was interrupted by the blue skinned ghost. "What have you done to show you are worthy of such responsibility," he retorted.

"Well l-l-l have been loyal to you, have done everything you have commanded me to do-" interrupted again, "While he has defeated the evil ghost king Pariah Dark and save both worlds and lots more magnificent things," the blue skinned ghost removed his hood as he descended to the other ghost's level. "He, as you saw in the future has the potential to be evil!" He tried to defend his point.

"This is the exact reason why l am going to, rock his world! He just has a wrong motion that's all. If l hint him into the right path, all will be well," he said in smart alerk tone. "Isn't that cheating," he replied. He smirked, "No, merely directing him the right way and testing him," he replied. "And how will you do that Cosmos," the silver eyed ghost asked. "You'll see," was his brilliant answer. Satisfied the ghost now known as Cosmos left the room. While the silver eyed ghost was angrier than ever.

"Argh!" He screamed as he knocked down the crystal orb onto the floor, it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

 **So that's it folks, the long awaited chapter. So sorry for the wait, a lot of things came up and this was the last thing on my mind... I'm so sorry. Just pray things will get better for me. But becausel love my fellow readers so much to make time for you.**

 **So this chapter was rushed, and l hate that. I didn't have much time to put in detail, so l hope you don't kill me.**

 **So now l will leave yo here to think about the scene l just added about the two unknown ghosts and what power they are talking about and who they are. Its not a cliffhanger exactly but please dont flame at how horrible this chapter is.**

 **BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The new girl is the target

**Hello readers! Like l said this is not my season. I dislocated my wrist and broke my finger on a school trip and typing is hard. I hope l get better. So l hope you know why l have not updated in a long while and this is why the chapter will be short, cause typing with one hand ain't easy.**

 **SO enough with my problems and let me continue...**

 **Guest: It's Sam.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Just wait...patience is a virtue.**

 **randomphandom: This is the kind of motivation that made me write this chapter even though my hand was messed up.**

 **ShinyMudkipGal: Thanks!**

 **Sophia the daughter of Nyx: Thanks!**

 **Chapter 5: New girl is the target.**

It was now three months after the Killaso fleet attacked. The school was now back to normal...well, some things. Even though Danny saved pupils lives they still treated him like dirt because Dash still had the upper hand. But whenever they mistreated him they mistreated him with respect.

They still wanted to keep their social status intact and Dash had the the mandate and power to change it. Although his social life was still intact, his Phantom life was not as easy as it used to be.

Ever since he 'accidentally' made Skulker disappear ghost activity decreased. When ghosts did attack they would be extremely malevolent ghosts, that ranged in the power levels of nine and ten. The only low level ghost that would attack was the box ghost, but he didn't count, did he?

To make matters worse, two weeks after the Skulker incident, he figured out his power levels had increased in Ghost 101 class, from seven to nine. Unlike other ghosts that only ever increased power levels, once or twice, he started from three to were he was now. Even Vlad's levels never changed like that.

To add onto his problems when he went to the ghost zone for help there were no ghosts in sight.

The problem was that there were there but they seemed to be hiding...but from what? When he went to Clockwork's tower he could not find him anywhere which was odd because Clockwork never leaves his tower. Again when he went to Far Frozen to ask about his problems they didn't know, which was confusing because they all wore the "l know something, but you don't" look. This was extremely annoying.

When he met Klemper instead of asking him to be his friend, he whimpered away. Whatever it was everyone knew but him, and it infuriated him. The situation was now hopeless, but at times like this he always learnt to wait...as they say, patience is a virtue. Other that that, everything was okay...okay in Danny's terms.

He walked into the halls of Casper high, looking at the students as he passed by. Everyone was doing their own thing and most chatting about useless topics. His feet automatically turned to the direction of his locker, it was hard to miss it. It was the one with the word 'loser' spray painted onto it. He took out his books for English class and sighed. The night before he was being hunted by Crystal, a ghost whose obsession was with crystals, well at least we know one thing...she sure lives up to her name. Most of the ghosts that would hunt him were always talking about "ripping out his ghost core" for some reason. It was now getting annoying.

"Hey," Sam said as she was nearing Danny. She came back to school a week after the hostage incident.

Ever since fourteen she was slowly developing into a beautiful young woman. She now had an hourglass shaped body, an appropriate one...unlike Paulina's. She was petite. Her attire had also changed. She now wore a black skinny jean, an extremely dark purple tank top with a skull icon on it and her usual combat boots. She now wore here hair long, right above the waist.

Danny had also grown up. His voice gave into puberty and was now a baritone close to the one of Dan's. When this happened, he always refused to talk. The voice seemed to scare him. His parents thought he was retarded for a while until he started getting used to it. He was now taller although he didn't show it because he always walked while slouching... for certain reasons. His hormones too had grown up. It was now becoming a bit impossible to not notice how cough-mature-cough how his female best friend became, but because of his hero complex and the fact that he can't get too close to someone made him push the feeling aside. This would have been easy if he wasn't a teenage boy.

"Hey," he said back. Sam just rolled her eyes and reached for her locker, which Danny was currently standing in front of. She nodded her head in the direction of the locker, seeing that he was making no efforts to move out of the way, she shoved him. "Ey, daydreaming already, l thought you only did that in Lancer's class," she mocked.

Danny immediately blushed and got out of the way. This wouldn't have been awkward if it hadn't been for the fact that he had been staring at her.

She took out some books and headed for the direction of their class.

Before Danny got his powers, she would have stayed and chatted with him...but now things where different. She wanted to be as far from Danny as possible. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. As Danny thought about this, he remembered when she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

 _"Why are you so secretive! Is this so called secret more important than your best friends...than me," she said the last part a bit quietly, so quiet that no human could hear it, but Danny heard it just fine. She was obviously hurt and angry. "Sam..." Danny breathed out. "Don't Sam me!" She yelled at him, "Just tell me, what do you want to protect us from...nothing is after me!"_

 _"You say you are my friend, but I'm starting to doubt that. I tried to-to be there, just like any best friend but you won't let me!"_

 _"Danny, don't make me give up on you, because I'm not a quiter!" She stopped to give the guy a chance to talk. "If that's what it takes to let me go..." he started slowly. "Wait, you actually want me to let you go! You know what, so be it! I want nothing to do with you ever Danny Fenton!" And with that she left._

This happened two days after Sam was discharged. When this thought came into his head, he banged his head onto the locker. Why did being a hero need so many sacrifices.

A crowd suddenly burst into the halls. A beautiful girl surrounded by the A-lister's moved down the halls. The girl looked like she was trying to escape. She didn't seem to like the company although she looked like one of them. Mhmm, maybe she was another one of those fake people who faked around people to be popular.

As the crowd passed Danny, the two shared a glance, she momentary waved at him and was dragged by the crowd. Danny was left dumbfounded.

* * *

Lunch, most students favorite time of school. Danny navigated himself through the crowd of students. He found his place next to his best friends under the tree. Since it was such a beautiful and sunny day, Mr Lancer suggested that the students ate outside to boost their spirits. Ha! Like that would ever work.

"Sup, dude!" Tucker asked as cheery as ever. Although Tucker was angry at Danny he knew whatever it was he was keeping from them, it was for a good reason.

"What's got you in a good mood," he got into a pretend thoughtful stance, "You got a date?" He asked. "Um, no, well close enough, l talked to the new girl. Well we only introduced ourselves to each other because we were in a group assignment, but that still counts," he replied.

"New girl? l guess it's that one l saw from the halls, that waved to me for no apparent reason," he said. "Wait, you mean the Everest Metafonia waved to you," gasps, "The one walking towards us," his eyes went wide, Sam must rolled her eyes and the girl now known as Everest stopped in front of them.

"Hey," she said so sweetly that she could make a five-year old seem like their voice was a deep baritone.

Danny seemed to be paying no attention to the strawberry coloured haired girl behind him. "Hey! Remember me from Bio!" Tucker said out loud. "Um, yes" she said slowly. "What do you want," Sam asked coldly. "I was just coming to ask if l could sit here and eat, if that is okay," she said in a sugar coated voice that could give you diabetes. She tapped on Danny's shoulder, breaking him from what ever train of thoughts he was aboard on. "Wha-huh, oh yeah, that's cool with me," he said like someone has asked him a question right after waking up.

She smiled and sat down next to Danny. "So you couldn't resist me," Tucker asked. "Well no, 'coz l wanted to see Danny, he looks like a nice guy," she said. "Yeah, wait till he stabs you in the back," Sam said.

"Believe me when l say l am a good judge of personality," she replied. "Suite yourself," she shrugged, "I think you got lost, the A-listers sit over there," she pointed out. "Oh, no! Those people are imbicles and immoral! They only would let you associate with them for your looks and if you were rich," she corrected. Sam smirked, "This should be a start of a beautiful friendship, I'm Samantha Manson but call me Sam if you want to wake up the next day! This is Tucker Foley-" she was interrupted.

"TF for too fine," he topped this off by winking at her. "Sorry he does that to every girl...even me when we first met and that was in third grade and he still can't get a date...l wonder why?" She said in fake thought. "This is Daniel Fenton, l believe you know him," she said. "Yeah, l saw him in math class," she explained. "I never saw you," he finally said something since the beginning of the conversation.

"That's because l sit behind you," she said a bit nervously, "But l sit at the back of the class so how can you be behind me," he quizzed as he leaned over to her in suspicion, eyes narrowed. "I-uh, um-" she was interrupted when a large guy towered over her. "Hey, do you want to sit with us," the blonde said, "l understand if you haven't noticed, these are losers you're sitting with and a cherry like you deserves to sit with royalty," he said as he put on his million dollar smile. Everest frowned and stood up, "You think l would wanna hang with a jerk like you! Please! Only someone with half a brain would agree, so leave me alone!" She ended up yelling.

Dash frowned, "You will regret this!" With that, he left.

"Wow cool you stood up for yourself, not many girls have all the five senses to do that anymore!" Sam remarked as she gave her a fist pump. She didn't look like she knew what it was at first but she tagged along.

They all started to talk about themselves and their lives with the new kid, now known as Eve. Turns out that she was actually a hippie, with an actual sense in fashion. Well how could l miss that, l mean she was wearing a flowery head band and extremely colourful clothing. She was colour blocking to be exact.

Like green skinny jeans, purple and yellow striped crop top with a bright red peace sign and red pumps with a white flower. She had green eyes, almost unearthly, was what Danny thought about them. She had caramel coloured skin and strawberry red curly hair. All in all she was extremely beautiful. She was a vegetarian, unlike Sam who was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Neither the less Sam appreciated that about Eve. She was from Australia. Every time Eve explained about her life Sam like her more while Tucker just eyed her. While the three were engrossed in their conversation Danny to a close look at her...there was something fishy about her he couldn't put a finger on.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually want to join ghostketeers, l on the other hand joined it without knowing," she glared at Tucker. "Ey, I'm just joining it because my mates are in it," she confessed.

"Well good luck," Sam said as they walked into Fenton household. They walked into the living room which had plastic chairs for each student to sit on. The now a quartet took their seats. They waited about four minutes till the place was full. The Fenton's walked into the room carrying guns. Danny didn't like the looks of this.

"Good afternoon my fellow ghostketeers. Today as you can see we are going to be doing something that involves weapons," she said as she pointed to the guns Jack was holding. He didn't get the correct message of this gesture, so he jumped in and, "We're going to learn how to handle ghost weapons," he said out loud. "So to start off let us go to the lab, downstairs," she ushered the students into the kitchen and down the stairs to the lab. The students were awestruck at how high tech the place was. Danny on the other hand was used to this place that it wasn't so amazing to him.

He had his hands folded over his chest.

"So now we are going show you the weapons," Maddie said. "Jack, l hand over to you," Jack's face brightened up at this. "Now this here baby, is an ecto-blaster. It blasts ghost beams to shoot ecto scums," he pointed to one. "This is the Fenton Grappler, this posses as a net for ghosts. This bad boy here is the Fenton bazooka, there are two types one that flushes ghost back into the ghost zone, and the one that shoots ghost beams." He said as he walked over to them.

"This is the Boo-merang, it senses a ghosts unique ecto signature and tracks them down, although we haven't worked the bugs yet...it keeps on tracking Danny-o," giggles were heard around the room.

"This is the Fenton double bladed lightsaber, a lightsaber, for hunting ghosts! Here is the Fenton crammer, it shrinks ghosts!" He told the class, "Why didn't you just call it the ghost shrinker?" Someone asked, "That's what they would expect!" Was his smart reply, Maddie facepalmed. "Here is the updated Fenton anti-creep stick, it is covered in ectoplasm so ghosts cannot go though it! This is the Fenton wrist ray, it blasts ghosts! This is the Jack o' nine tails, when it catches ghosts it electrocutes them. This is the Spector deflector, it protects you from ghosts! If one touches you while you're wearing it, it zaps them, like a bug!"

When he was Done with the long inventory everyone sighed in relief.

"That's almost everything folks so now let's hand out the weopons," he said. Maddie pulled a high tech looking wagon with weapons in it. "We're going to be giving you according to your height, strength and capability," Maddie explained.

"Dash you get a bazooka, " she gave it to him but it was a bit too heavy that he had a hard time carrying it, but he wouldn't show it.

"Qwan you get between a large sized blaster and the flush bazooka, which one do you prefer?" She asked. "Bazooka!" He answered quickly, he just wanted to be like his friend. "Brock you get an anti-creep stick," she handed out the weapon to the ginger haired. "Star, wrist ray."

"Sam, medium sized blaster," Sam smirked devilishly. "Tucker, Jack o' nine tails," he groaned, it had Jack's face on it. "Paulina, lipstick blaster," her face brightened, "What flavour it it," she asked, "It's not real lipstick, it is a blaster," she said as if she was explaining to a five year old. She continued giving out weapons until she got to Danny. She eyed Danny for a while, "lipstick blaster or wrist ray," Danny looked at her like she had grown another head.

Something in Danny broke. Snap! Like a twig. He just wanted to slap the hell out of the woman. Did she really think he was that weak! If only she knew...

"In that case then don't bother giving me a weapon. I'll sit it out," he said with a edge. She didn't seem to listen to him and she tossed him a wrist ray. Eve ended up getting a lightsaber after making it known that she could use a sword, how insulting was that!

"Okay, now pick a target, l will walk around showing you how to use each and every one of the weapons," she instructed and everyone obliged. Danny on the other hand didn't. Something in him was not right. He felt like going on mount Everest and shout a chain of curses. He just stood there, he took a deep breath in and breathed out. He sat down a nearby chair and watched them. After everyone was taught how to use them, they went onto target practice.

Danny watched as Dash tried to shoot the target. He kept on missing, he would shoot at the edges of the target. Danny snorted but it didn't go unheard by Dash.

"What's so funny, Fen-ton, you think you can do better. Ha! Look at you, a wrist ray seriously, and you're laughing at me, amateur!" He teased. "It's called underestimation Dash!" He retorted. "Oh, then try, l bet you can't even lift it up," he mocked him. Danny got up his eyes flashing green for a moment. He took the the blaster easily from Dash like it was as light as a feather. Dash was shocked but he returned to his cool exterior after. "Let the boss show you how it's done," he spat out, his baritone voice making what he had said sound a like the ghost of Wisconsin had said it or some other evil ghost.

As Danny pulled the trigger, his mother was now on the way to take the gun away from him, but she was too late. The blast shot the dummy head on destroying it. It evaporated before their eyes. His mother stopped in mid-step awestruck by what her son had done. She blinked a couple of times and walked over to him.

"How did you do that," she asked. "Mom I'm a child of ghost hunters. Isn't there a slightest chance that ghosts may go after me because of that, so I think you can read behind the lines of what I'm tryna say here," he lied smoothly, he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or just sad. She hugged Danny obviously had gotten the message. "Sorry for understanding you," she apologized. "Mom, PDA!" He whispered into her ear. She let go of him, "Can l change your weapon for you," she offered. "No, it's okay," he smiled. Turns out that's all he wanted wasfor his mom to acknowledge things are not always what they seem, but be knew that after this he would slap himself for what he did.

He returned to looking at the students they were doing pretty bad. He went to see how Sam and Tucker were doing. Tucker was doing fairly well with the moving target as he was trying to grab it will the jack o'nine tails. Sam on the other hand was having a little trouble with the blaster.

"Hey, need help," he asked Sam.

Sam sighed and agreed, she knew when she needed help although sometimes she was stubborn. "How you're holding the gun is okay, but your stance it not so good. You cannot shoot with both your eyes. Which one your dominant eye!" He asked. "Uh, my right eye," she answered. "Yeah, so aim with that one. You're positioning the blaster all wrong, now hold it a little more higher," Sam did catch onto this quickly so Danny pushed it into position.

He glanced at her feet and pressed his own foot at the side of hers a forced them apart. He leaned forward over her shoulder to examine how she held her gun since he had moved her. "You lowered it, bring it back up," he instructed and she did so. "Good," he nodded. He grabbed her waist, which Sam was not comfortable with she blushed. Danny pulled her a back a little and moved away. Sam was now blushing so badly she looked like a tomato after realizing how close he was. "Pull the trigger," she did that and the ray his the dummy dead on.

Her eyes went wide when she saw this, she smiled and hugged Danny. "Thank you!" She said a bit out of character.

"Your welcome," he said as he awkwardly returned the hug. When the exercise was done everyone settled in the living room.

"Today was a tiresome day and l want to congratulate you for your outstanding work. So now l know you want to rest and do your own leisure activities. So goodbye students." Maddie dismissed them and they all went home. When Danny was now half way up the stairs his ghost sense went off.

Danny muttered something and ran into his room and turned into his alter ego.

He flew out to look for the ghost. He stopped at the place where he sensed where the ghost was. He stood there and saw flickers of light. Suddenly the lights multiplied and joined together and formed a being. It was a she. She had golden blazing hair. Amethyst orbs for eyes and pink skin. She was wearing a blue robe and golden gladiators.

"Greetings Phantom," she said.

"I'm Celestia, heir to the throne, right after l remove your core," she emphasized by making her hand into a fist.

"What's with you ghosts and my core," he said in exasperation. "My, my, my, you are as oblivious as they say you are," she laughed. Danny narrowed his eyes and went into a battle stance, "Let's dance!"

* * *

 **So yeah, that's chapter 5. My hopes is that the various hints l dropped will tip you on what's next in the story. This story is definitely not going to be anything you expected...well most of you anyway.**

 **If you are not smart and observant, this story will confuse you. So keep a wide eye for staff. I'm gonna be dropping hints so...**

 **If l get better l will update quickly but now just wait.**

 **I need extra credit for writing cause l wrote this with a broken hand instead of resting. So let's set the settings. I will update after getting ten reviews. The longer you take, the longer chapter 6 will wait. So l hope you will oblige, Thanks for reading.**

 **BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Backstory,flashback,disaster!

**Hello readers! I don't have much to say today. My hand is better now and... you know what, on with the reviews!**

 **Unlucky Alis: So you must be patient if no one tells you that.**

 **ShinyMudkipGal: Hahaha...oh, Jack.**

 **randomphandom: l thought it was cute too. I'm now much better.**

 **Wolf king 0811: And it will keep getting better.**

 **Guest of honor: At least you are keeping up with my pace.**

 **Mimi1012: l exept your hug. (I rarely do that)**

 **Mimi1012: No, she is not Celestria...that's just some random ghost and I'm now feeling better.**

 **Chapter 6: Backstory, flashback, disaster!**

The green mist that surrounded the tower chocked her as she maneuvered her way through the fog. Dread clutched her stomach with each step she took. She had no idea how why she had that feeling. She was a ghost she shouldn't be feeling like that. Argh! How was she even dragged into this.

Oh, now she remembered it!

 _She remembered it like it was yesterday. Long back when she used to learn at Lingerton High, the school know for the disappearances of girls. She was not one of the popular girls in school and would do anything to boost her popular status. She just wanted to be noticed. Noticed by a particular person, Nick Hock._

 _She was head over heels for him. He was the heartthrob of the school._

 _Getting him to like you was extremely difficult, since he would usually turn down most of the girls that asked him out and because he wouldn't date anyone who was at a low rank on the social ladder. It was a pity that she couldn't get him to notice her. A simple exchange of a greeting was the most conversation she had had with him._

 _After a high school farewell party, which everyone was invited to, not to mention, it was actually the only party she had ever attended, when everyone bid farewell to each other they each and went their separate ways home._

 _She lived in the same street as Nick Hock and a few other populars._

 _The reason why she never left her house to play with the other children was because they would bully her. While the students were still hanging around the parking lot after the party she spotted Nick standing alone in the moonlight. Seeing this as the perfect chance to talk to him she went over to him._

 _"Hey," she said softly. He turned his head and looked at the girl, "Um, do l know you?" He asked her. "I'm that girl who seats behind you in Biology," she replied softly, bowing her head to the ground. "Oh, Evelyn, is it?" He quizzed. "Yeah, that's me," she replied shyly drawing circles on the sand with her feet._

 _"Nice to meet you," he said giving her the most seductive smile, she had ever seen._

 _"Can l walk you home or something," he said, making her look up. What on earth had caused him to ask such a question._

 _"Um, yeah, if you insist," her cheeks turning into a rosey red._

 _They walked together down the road. She felt like she was on cloud nine as they walked together. At one time Nick held her hand, making her have butterflies in her stomach. When they were now walking over, Millingtol bridge he suddenly went into a halt. "Huh, what's wrong," she asked._

 _There was a glow and a glint in his eye that made her quite uncomfortable. He suddenly grinned widely, his grin almost looked maniacal._

 _Something in her told her to run and she obliged. Nick grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, "let me go you bastard!" She cried as stuggled for freedom, but his grip was too strong. His left hand krept up to her head and held it in position. He leaned closer to her and did the unexpected, he kissed her. It wasn't those kidses were you feel like you want to fly, no, it was that kiss that felt like all hell was broken into you._

 _Her eyes glowed black the moment he smashed his lips onto hers._

 _She felt like she was being cooked alive as her body suddenly became warm. As soon as the warmth disappeared she felt extra extremely cold. As soon as the coldness reached her heart her body jerked and collapsed._

 _There was a thumbing in her head. The pain was excruciating. She slowly opened her eyes to note that she wasn't at the bridge anymore. She felt different. She looked around and noted that she was in a cave of some sort. There were strange carvings on the wall. She slowly stood up and looked around. "I see you are awake," a voice said from behind her. It was a ghost...that looked like Nick. "Explain yourself!" She said with newfound bravery._

 _"Very well, you see l was not always this, let me say, handsome. Do you remember Elmore McKenzie?" He asked, she nodded in response. He was a boy that went missing at freshmen year. "I am him," he said._

 _Her eyes went wide. Was this really him? "Huh, how?" She asked out of disbelief._

 _He grinned, "l hated the the fact that people would bully me about my looks. When l was on my way home one day l met a wishing ghost. She granted me my wish but it came with a price, l had to get thirteen souls of young maidens and if l didn't...let's just say, l wouldn't my happy ending."_

 _She slowly took all this in, berating herself for her stupidity._

l suppose you want to know how all of this ended. Unlike the other girls she fought for her life and won, but in battle...Let's just say, she didn't make it out fully alive. She lost half her life that day. So I'm guessing now that she is a halfa you think she has a life similar to Danny's, but no, when she got back to the human realm and lived her life, her ghost half overpowered her and when she tried to turn back into a human it hurt. It slowly destroyed her human half until she was full ghost (Or so what she thought) ...in other words, it was extremely painful.

Although she didn't look it, she still had an ounce of humanity left in her.

When she became a ghost her obsession was to be noticed, at all costs, and did l mention power. Her plan was to help her master to the throne and backstab him to power. But when she started this mission something was holding her back could it be the fact that she...

* * *

She slowly knocked on her master's door and when she got permission to enter, she sauntered into the room. Drago, was sitting on his 'throne' with a bored expression on his face.

"What is taking you so long!" He demanded. Eve stopped dead in her tracks and looked down. "I'm still working on it, sir," she said barely above a whisper, but Drago had heard just fine. "Cosmos' plan is going to be put into action in two weeks and you're still working on it! If you do not complete your simple task in these two days, you're going to regret the day you died! Now l don't want to see your face until you do stage one of the plan. Now go, get out of my sight!" He commanded.

She scampered out of the castle. Wait until she stabs him in the back, he'll regret talking to him like that!

She set off to the human realm, a twinge of guilt still hanging on in her stomach... why was she feeling this way!

* * *

"That's it for the class today, to end we are going to have an announcement from Mr and Mrs Fenton for the ghostketeers club," Mr Lancer announced. He handed over the 'spotlight' to the woman next to him.

"Hello class, today l want to answer Paulina's question she asked earlier this week," paulina's head shot up in anticipation. Maddie eyed a sleeping Danny, who was murmuring something in his sleep. She sighed and took a step forward only to be stopped by Mr Lancer. "Let me take care of this," he offered.

He walked over to Danny and noted that he was talking in his sleep.

He leaned over and listened in. "Ćesu mensogi al mi!" He muttered. Lancer stood up straight and blinked a couple of times, "little woman! I must be hearing things," he stupped to his level again and listened to get a clarification if what he had heard was...what he had heard. "Ne! I mi ne ekstravaganco!" He heard.

"Percy Jackson, Fenton is a genius!," he said out loud.

He shook him awake and he shoot his head up. "Mom, dad what are you doing here?" He asked. "We're here to make announcements, sweetie," she answered with her sugar coated voice, "Why are you sleeping in class," she quizzed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I was up late...uh, studying!" He lied.

"Mmmm, okay," she gave in, although she didn't seem swayed by the answer. "That's my boy!" Jack said proudly. "Lancer, what did you hear?" She asked Lancer, who was still a bit dazed because of the fact that Danny knew Esperanto. He looked at Danny who had a confused expression on his face and looked back at the mistress. As if he was debating whether to tell or not. "Danny, uh...can speak," he looked at Danny once more and saw that his expression had changed to the one that seemed to be pleading for something, "Danny can speak Latin," he lied.

At least all the students in the class knew that. "What, that can't be right, Danny isn't, uh..." she stopped in mid-sentence, "What! Smart enough!" Danny said in anger. "No sweetie, that's not what l meant to say," she pleaded. "So what did you mean to say," his voice carried the emotion of hurt and rage. Maddie looked at the tiled floor, ashamed. "No answer, that's all the answer l need," he continued.

His own mother didn't think he was smart, wow. "Danny..." his mother tried to comfort him but he pushed her away.

"Mom, just because l don't get straight A's like Jazz doesn't mean l have no brains. You know what, from all the people l thought would think that, l didn't expect it from my mother," with that he stood up and walked out of the classroom. He was pissed.

"Um, okay class, back to the announcements," the whole class shifted their heads from the door Danny had walked out from, to the man clad in orange. "When we are done with weapons training, we are are going to take a field trip to the ghost zone in two weeks time," his eyes kept on flickering back to the door Danny had stormed out of. "That's all, so we will hand out indemnity forms for you to give to your parents, that's all...Maddie," Jack nudged maddie by her arm. "Oh right," she said snapping out of her trance. She handed out green papers to the students, "Return these papers back to us tomorrow," she instructed.

The day went on as usual. Danny returned when his parents left, which was now when the next class, Math. As l said the day went on as usual.

* * *

Even though he didn't feel like it, he still went to the stupid ghostketeer club. Everyone was sitted in the living room waiting for instructions. The students were talking about all sorts of junk. Shoes, football, gossip, Phantom, school, yeah...all sorts of junk. Sam and Eve were sitting together, they now had really strong bond.

Although they were only friends for a month now, it seemed like there were friends since forever. In fact they were now past the title best friends, they were now more like sisters.

They were alike in a lot of ways. They both were animal activists, did not eat meat, were obsessed about uniqueness, had parents that were the complete opposites of them, yep, they were pretty much twins. Danny still did not trust Eve, his gutstincts wouldn't allow him. He once thought about spying on her but decided against it.

His mother walked into the room and everyone zipped their mouths shut. Danny just sat there, bored out his mind. "Today students we are going to continue with our target practice and training, but first we will learn about some of the equipment we have. So let's all head down to the lab," she instructed. Everyone obliged and followed the mistress down the stairs. Everything about the lab still amazed them, but what caught their eyes the most was the humongous object covered by the sheet.

The pupils gathered around the object, for their curious nature told them that whatever it was underneath they were going to find out soon. "So ghostketeers, I'm pretty sure you want to find out what it is underneath that sheet," Jack boomed, the students nodded in response. "Well it is the most amazing thing you will ever see, maybe after fudge...no, l take back, it is more amazing than fudge. Eh, maybe fudge... you know what, they are both amazing, but most definitely it is more amazing than horse meat. That's all we had to eat in the war...that was just-"

"Hun, l think they get it," Maddie interrupted. "So without further or do," he said getting a hold of the edge of the cloth, "The spectre speeder...l guess l can't call it a spectre speeder because it's not as fast as it used to be since l made upgrades to it, so l guess it now a spectre bus," he began bumbling.

"Jack, please," Maddie pleaded. "Oh, right!" He removed the sheet and there it was the spectre speeder. Everyone burst into wows and uh's.

"So, this baby is used to move around in the ghost zone. One of my greatest inventions. So enough of that and lets see the Fenton portal!" He said with the excitement of a young child.

He gestured to the portal in the wall. Everyone immediately forgot about the bus and turned their attention to the portal. "This portal leads you to the ghost zone, l would explain but l don't know how it works. Uh-uh and this is the Fenton genetic lock. It only gives access for Fenton's to open it. Like this!" He said as he readied himself to push the button. Something in Danny snapped, he ran through the crowd, to Jack so that he wouldn't push it, but it was too late.

The green swirly void of the ghost zone was open to all, but a blue mist from the halfa's mouth told him he gotta roll. (That rhymes!)

A ghost emerged from the portal it looked like an eagle and a lion merged together...it was a Griffin. It started flying in circles over them, its screeching made glass break. Panick was evident in the entire room (Okay...since when did my English go this bad). It knocked over some chemicals over some of the students heads.

Danny was thinking of what to do but he couldn't figure out what to do. Jack and Maddie took action and started to blast the ghost. Maddie nailed the ghost on the wing and caused it to sway in its flying pattern, but after some seconds it regained aerial balance. Jack tried to shoot the beast but kept on missing, he was actually causing more damage than the ghost.

It suddenly grabbed Eve with its claws or paws...a mixture of both? After that it spun two times around the lab, until it was obvious it was trying to find the portal. It descended a little and went in the direction of the portal. Sam jumped up and grabbed Eve by the legs. "Let me go Sam! I can't drag you into this!" She yelled. "I'm never letting go of you, Evy!" She shouted back. Sam was now standing on the edge of the portal. Danny dashed to Sam to try and grab her before she fell in, but something unexpected happened.

When he was now in a one meter radius from Sam, he was shot. The ray hit him head on the chest and it sent him flying to the wall, head first. When his head crashed onto the wall, he passed out. This shocked Sam making her forget the task at hand and was dragged into the ghost zone along with Eve.

You could hear the screeching and girlish screams die down showing that they were now heading deeper into the ghost zone. The panick in the lab quieted down as everyone gathered around Danny. His shirt was singed. It original white colour was replaced by red. He had a peaceful face expression, as he said in his own pool of blood. His body looked like all the colour was drained from it. Above his head on the wall was a trail of blood, which showed that when he got impact with the wall he got a concussion. Electricity from the shot, moved around his body. It was mostly evident in his hair. Danny just sat there, motionless...

* * *

 **l didn't want to end the story here, but l figured if l did that then were is the fun in that. I know it's almost Christmas, but this is the way l roll on Christmas...keep the people begging for more.**

 **So l hope all the hint bombs l dropped are not going to go to waste.**

 **Okay so the game today is to see if anyone picked up one of the hints l gave when Jack was announcing to the class about the field trip...if anyone figures out the hint, lets just say l have a surprise for you, but only with your permission. Do write what you think in the reviews and if you are right l will PM you.**

 **So Danny is pretty much dead, Sam and Eve are trapped in the ghost zone, Jack has to go through a guilt trip, tune in to see what drama and action l have packed for you and just for you! Next time Phans!**

 **BYE!**

 **And sorry about the shortness of this chapter and all the mistakes!**

 **THIS IS THE LAST BYE!**

 **BYE!**


	7. 7: Define pain

**Hello readers! Sorry guys about the late update. I wrote this chapter about a day after l last updated. I didn't immediately update because it was crappy and a bit overdramatic. So l hope you forgive me. And l just want to say, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!**

 **Mimi1012: Guess what time l sleep trying to update since l struggle to get time by day, (0300hrs)**

 **Guest: You will find out soon enough.**

 **Wolf King 0811: That was just to end the chapter dramatically ;-)**

 **Unlucky Alis: That you did :-)**

 **ShinyMudkipGal: l hate Mary-sue's!**

 **Chapter 7: Define pain.  
**

The ghost zone was a sight to behold. None of the children had ever seen such an amazing sight. Most of them had forgotten the main reason why they were there. Maddie was driving while Jack stared at a void of nothingness. His face was bright red and tear stricken.

No matter what they said, he wouldn't calm down. He thought that he was the main cause of this whole disaster.

Yes, he was the one that opened the portal and killed Danny, but be was too heavy on himself. Danny was just trying to rescue Sam and Eve, he even had a good shot at saving them , but he just had to butt in and cause more chaos. Now if Sam and Eve died in the ghost zone he would be responsible for three deaths. What kind of a father was he, he was supposed to protect not destruct. Not even all the fudge in the world could fill up the whole in his heart. He just believed he was the bad guy, but he wasn't the only one that was heartbroken.

Tucker's was extremely stressed out. Danny was dead and Sam was trapped in the ghost zone, probably on the verge to death and Eve 'his not so secret crush' too. What really crushed him the most was that Danny was dead. His long time best friend gone.

Probably now in the ghost zone, because he died at a young age and a horrible death. At least Sam and Eve had a chance of survival, if ghost zone air was breathable, which he highly doubted.

He just wanted to cry.

Not even his Pda could get him our of his funk. Why, why, had it only been his friends taken away and not Dash (Not that he wanted him to die.)

The peaceful expression on Danny's face was glued in his head, it almost looked like he was smiling. It just hurt him. Although Danny could be a jack at times, no one deserved to die like that and worst of all he was accidentally killed by his own dad. Fate is cruel and karma is a bitch. Valerie was sitting next to him. She was devastated to see such a horrible sight. By horrible she meant the death of an innocent kid.

She remembered when Maddie went to Danny and tried to feel his pulse from his wrist but couldn't find it.

She was so shocked she desperately checked the other wrist, both temples of his head, his neck and back to the wrists again, but nothing. She couldn't check the heart because his chest was bloodied and if he was alive, she would he hurting him. She broke down in tears, although her hands were bloody she still cried into them.

Valerie just watched the sight in shock, sadness, anger, pure grief and pain. Although she thought crying was a sign of weakness, she let a few years drip from her eyes, she quickly wiped them off with the sleeve of her shirt.

Paulina was actually feeling grief for the boy. It was only now she noticed that she had a small crush on him.

Yeah, so he was not popular, he was still extremely cute, strong, muscular (not the bulky kind) and did she mention cute. Yeah, she did feel bad for Sam and Eve, but they had a possibility that they were still alive so that didn't matter, at the moment. On the other hand Danny was undoubtedly dead. She still didn't know how someone could die and still look peaceful andcute. She thought that dead people would have their tounge sticking out and look like they had been watching a horror movie, but Danny was different.

Dash just felt sorry for the poor guy. Sure, he hated him, but no one deserved to die at that age. The view of the ghost zone was epuc, but he still couldn't get the image of a dead Danny out of his head. He now felt guilty for pounding Danny for all these years, worst part was that he could fight but he never bothered fighting back.

Mr Lancer was just devastated. Danny wasn't supposed to die. All he was trying to do was save Eve and Sam. He felt guilty for not trying to save them. It was his duty as a teacher to do that. If he had maybe Danny wouldn't have died so soon, but the deed was done, there was nothing he could do now. He was a genius. He was potentially smarter than Jazz, but he didn't have the right motivation.

He could get straight A's if he wanted, but he was just not trying hard enough (or so he thought). He just had to die before he could even confront him about him speaking Esperanto and what he meant when he was sleeping.

If only...

"Okay students," Maddie said, snapping the children out of their gloomy thoughts. "I know we are all devastated by the fact that one of your peers and my son has died, but we have to focus on the task at hand, finding Eve and Sam. So l will kindly ask for you to keep a look out for the missing girls. Is that understood," everyone sounded their agreement.

She returned to her seat. After about five minutes of looking for the girl, a loud excruciating high pitched sound bore their ears. Everyone covered their ears, preparing for the worst to come. When the sound stopped, what happened next shocked them. They were all shaking, like mad.

 **Hello my children,** a voice from out of the blue said.

Everyone started looking around the bus trying to look for the source of whom had said it. The voice seemed like it came from their heads. **Fools! You cannot see me for l am not here!** He said. Everyone was frightened some people tried hiding under their hands. **Relax, I'm just here to play a little fun friendly game with you.** No one liked the sound of that, from a ghost it could be anything and by fun he could mean fun for him. **It's called stranded in the ghost zone, wanna play?.** Although he wasn't there it was like he was there roaming about looking at their face expressions for an answer. **l will take that as a yes.** He said. Maddie finally owned up, "Go away ghost, you cannot harm us. This speeder is a flying ghost repellent. You can't penetrate the ghost shield or even come a 45 meter radius from this speeder without getting blasted!" She shouted into an empty void.

 **Oh, really. Very well, I'll take the challenge!** He said in a devilish manner before the high pitched sound returned, only this time it was much louder. It cracked the windows until they burst. It caused the technology in the speeder to spark until that exploded too.

He flight pattern of the bus changed, it started descending, more like diving into the ground until it crashed into ruins.

The last thing they heard was maniacal laughter, until they passed out and gave into the darkness. They just lay in the ruins, possibly dead.

* * *

He twisted, trying to find a good position. Pain, a lot of pain suddenly shot through his chest, like someone had stabbed him with a dagger. He opened his eyes to se a Jazz staring at him. Totally not expecting this, he got up and hit his forehead against Jazz's. His head hurt.

"Relax little brother," she said, trying to calm him down.

"How am l supposed to relax, if you are getting into my face while l am sleeping! Not to mention, oww!" He yelled at her, Jazz easily brushed it off, "So how are you feeling." Danny tried to reposition himself again, "like l have been hit by a truck," be answered. Memories of what had happened in the lab became vivid. "Where are the ghostketeers?" He asked getting up.

"Slow down, baby bro. They went into the ghost zone to look for Sam and Eve," she explained like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, no! No no no no, they can't go there, it's extremely dangerous!"

"What if a ghost finds them or something, Jazz l have to go!" He pleaded. "But you are hurt, I'm not even sure how you are alive cause the last five hours, you had no heart beat. We thought you were dead," she finished off sadly. Danny looked down, "Jazz...I'll be fine, okay?" He said softly. She moved her head up so that she was looking at Danny, "Is it true?" She suddenly asked, her eyes searching for something on Danny's face.

"Is what true?" Danny said in fear of her finding out his secret.

"That you are a ghost, l mean dad's inventions are always tracking you down, example 'the boo-merang'. The blast from the gun, hurt you and it is only supposed to harm ghosts and your blood had specks of green in it. Danny, what are you hiding," she asked, while placing her hands on Danny's.

Danny looked up to her in shock, Jazz was more smart than he took her for.

"Jazz, l am not a ghost," she sighed in relief, "l am part ghost."

She froze, Danny was part ghost, that can't be right, it's impossible. "But-but," she stuttered, "It's not possible, believe me Jazz, l don't know if physics applys to me anymore," he said honestly. Jazz was shocked, her little brother was part ghost and she didn't know it. What kind of a sister was she to not figure it out.

He couldn't believe he told her this, but he hadn't told her he was Danny Phantom, best to keep it like that. " l know the ghost zone better than them, please let me go and l will bring them back here. Sam and Eve too. When l come back, l promise l will answer every question about this you have...just let me go," he pleaded. Jazz didn't know what to do. She couldn't just let his brother go to a dangerous place in such a state, but if she didn't her parents would obviously get into trouble and risk the lives of several innocent children. She reluctantly nodded her head.

"Thanks sis, you won't regret this," he said as he jumped out of bed, wincing in the process.

When he left the top, jazz muttered, "l hope l don't Danny."

* * *

-line break- can l ask, how do you break a line or this means something else...

* * *

Danny looked at the portal in front of him. He sighed, "Here goes nothing." He braced himself for transformation. "Goin ghost!" He said his catchphrase. The transformation rings formed and fizzled out and pain shot through his chest.

This had happened for the second time in a row.

"Guess l will go in human form," he said in a dejected tone. He walked over to the closet next to the portal and took out a Fenton jet pack. He strapped it on and flew into the ghost zone. Sure, he could just fly in there, but just in case something wrong happened, he would need it. In his waist bag he had a couple of weapons (more like several)

After flying for three hours to be exact, he spotted Skulker flying by. "Hey, Skulker, over here!" He yelled after him. When Skulker noticed him, he fired Danny followed after him, taking the Fenton fisher out of his bag.

He cast it out and it caught Skulker. He sighed and asked, "What do you want, haven't you made my life miserable enough." Danny was confused, "Says the person who tried to hunt me then kill me and put my pelt at the foot of your bed," he said sarcastically. "You are the one who trapped me in the Ghost zone for eternity," Skulker retorted.

"Huh?"

"You don't know what power you hold, do you," he said intimidatingly. "What?" He hates it when people leave him in the dark. He noticed that he was getting nowhere with him, "Skulker, whatever l promise l will stop it and you'll go back to the human realm when you want, but that's not why l came to you. Did you a spectre bus, by any chance?" Danny asked.

"You mean the one that's going to crash on that island over there, then yes," he said with a hint of humor in his voice. Danny turned around to witness, the speeder crush onto a floating rock.

Danny's eyes were as big as saucers.

He revved up his jet pack, which picked that moment to run out of juice. He groaned and removed the jet pack, he decided to fly with his own ghost powers. He braced himself. He took a deep breath in and started to levitate. It felt like he was straining his core. Pain shot through his chest and he fell on his knees. His sight became blurry. His world suddenly became black, he couldn't give into unconsiousness while his peers were in danger. He slowly got up and stood tall. He jumped into the air, everything seemed to slowly down, until he shot through the air full blast.

In no time he was at the island. He slowly landed and looked at the ruins. More pain crept into his chest, but he pushed the feeling aside. he ran to he remains of the speeder and took out a surprisingly still intact first aid kit.

He walked over to the nearest person, Tyson Enders, he looked okay just had a few bruises and scrapes. Danny wiped them up and put bandages at where neccisary. Next was Valerie, she a huge knob on her forehead, other than that she was okay. Tucker looked like he had a broken arm, so Danny fixed that up too. It didn't take him an hour to get every body fixed up. The cases were easy, scrape, bruises, fractured bones and burns.

His mom was different, she really got hurt. It seemed like she was standing when the speeder crashed. She suffered a concussion, a broken like, sprained ankle and broken arm and a large cut on her arm.

Her heart beat was extremely slowly, it scared him. If nothing was done soon about it, she would die. Danny knew one power that could help her but it would take a lot of power, the energy transfer. Danny made up his mind that her health was more important than his. Danny concentrated his energy to his hand, it glowed yellow. He placed his hand on her forehead and directed his energy flow into his mom. His chest started to hurt in the process. Once he was one he couldn't keep his eyes open. Before he knew it, he collapsed onto his mom.

* * *

Everyone woke up one by one. first to wake up was Cindy, then Melissa, then Candice, then Alex, then Max and surprisingly from this whole group none of them found it wierd that Danny who was supposedly dead was sleeping on Maddie, but they did wonder who bandaged them up.

After a while Valerie woke up, the first thing she notice was that she was bandage and all fixed up and the second thing was that she was in tuckers arms and the third thing was what the hell was Danny doing here, they had left him with Jazz...dead. "Ahhhhh! Ghost Danny!" she screamed and got up. her scream woke up everyone. Tucker followed the suit when he saw Danny and after that everyone followed the suit. Jack at one point yelled that Danny had came to haunt him. Maddie eventually woke up and noticed the boy on her stomach. She moved a bit and the boy moaned. She held him gently to her chest like she was preparing to breast feed him.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes when she felt his heartbeat. He shifted a bit in her grasp. She patted his cheek softly, to try and get him to wake up.

He groaned, "Five more minutes, mom," he complained childishly. If this wasn't a serious situation, they would have laughed at how cute the fifteen year old looked. She softly shook him by his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and the illumination of the zone blinded him. He squinted his eyes and opened then. The first person he saw was his mother. A flood of relief rushed through him when he saw his mother well. "Mom! You're okay!" He shouted as he hugged her. "Of course l am, sweetie, but l can't say the same for you, what are you doing out here?" She inquisited.

Oh, what was he doing there, he really hadn't thought this through.

"I-l-l well...argh!" He sighed and decided to just tell her the truth, "l came here to rescue you guys, including both Sam and Eve," he told the truth.

"But you-you were not...aliv-okay when we left," she barely covered up her mistake. "Mom, l look dead to you," he said trying to make light of the situation, but failed badly. Maddie broke down in tears and Danny tried to comfort her, "It's okay mom, I'm fine," he whispered into her ear.

Danny stood up and brought his hand out to Maddie, "Whadya say mom, we get out of here." She looked up and hesitantly took his hand. Danny pulled her up, flinching at the sudden pain in his chest. She hugged Danny again because she was glad to see him and because she just wanted to make sure he was real. While they were in their world they forgot that they had an audience. He turned around and looked at the students, blushing because all eyes were on him.

Lancer who was still shocked to see Danny...alive...still had the task at hand still in mind, seeing the complete state of silence he decided to break it...wow, that's ironic. "So what do we do now?" He asked out loud, looking at miss Fenton for an answer.

She bowed her head. She didn't have a clue of were they were and how to get out of the Ghost zone, since the Spector speeder was totaled. "I-I-I, I don't kn-know," she stammered, her fingers trembling. The teenagers we now scared, everyone turned their head to Jack, who shrugged his shoulders. Danny saw that this was now a hopeless situation, he did come to help them after all. "I know what to do," he technically muttered to himself, but everyone heard. "You do," Maddie said in disbelief. "Mom, don't kill me..." _more,_ he finished off in his head, "But l have been in here a couple of times," he confessed.

Maddie tapped at his son, "And l know how to navigate us out of here and get help to find Sam and Eve," he continued. She was speechless.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home, but now, l guess you are our only hope of getting out of here," she agreed. Danny smiled at her and turned to the class. How would he lead a group of teenagers out of the Ghost zone. He picked a long piece of scrape metal and held it firmly in his hand. He got down to one knee and stated to draw on the ground, of what looked like a map.

After he was done he got up and looked at the class.

"So here's the plan, we should camp out here tonight, since in the human realm it's probably about midnight already."

He started pacing around in front of them, tapping his index finger on his chin. "If l am not mistaken this area is the main habitat of benevolent ghosts and some malevolent ghosts who are extremely weak like the box ghost. Therefore it should be safe to camp out here, but we must not let our guards down anything can happen, thus being the ghost zone. So we must assign at least two to four people to take lookout shifts," he suddenly stopped pacing and looked at the students.

"I, will take first and if needed the last shift too. Mom, will take the second one," he paused and looked at the ghostketeers, as if he was calculating something. His eyes suddenly locked with Valerie's, "Valerie, you will take the third shif-" interrupted.

"Wait there, Fentina, in case you haven't noticed she is a girl, and you are leaving out all the big guys out," Dash complained.

Danny turned his head at inhuman speed, "Dash this is not a matter about gender, it's about capability of handling weapons, alertness, responsibility and other important things. I chose her for a reason, so l will kindly ask you to just deal with it!" Dash felt belittled in Danny's glare and looked away.

"So, before l was interrupted l was saying that Valerie will take the third shift and... Johnny the last," he stopped in midstep and looked at his mother. "Change of plans, considering if something bad happens to the lookouts, l think it will be best to pair you up. Mom, you will be with dad. Valerie, uh..." He browsed through the students. He wanted to make sure, whomever he paired her up with will be compatible with her and also good at using a weapon. His brow shot up and he smirked and walked up the tucker, "Try not to flirt with her, please," he said in his ear, but everyone heard.

Although Tucker didn't look it he was pretty good with a weapon.

"Johnny you will pair up with Qwan," he instructed. "Hey! What about me," Dash shouted. "Dash, l have seen you use a gun and you almost shot me," he pointed out. It was true, Dash had almost shot him once in target practice, luckily it only singed his shirt. "And to everyone, you will need your shut eye for the long journey ahead of us tomorrow. I will tell you what to do in the morning, any questions?"

Lancer raised his hand and Danny picked him...Hahaha, the irony. "Everyone has a partner, what about you?" He asked. "I can handle myself, sir," he said honestly. Maddie just stood there during her son.

His bravado exterior didn't belong there, although it seemed to fit perfectly for some reason. She wanted to differ with his tactics but he said he was there a couple of times so he probably knew what he was doing. She slowly laid down next to her husband, who seem to be in deep thought. What happened to her son?

* * *

'thumb, thumb, thumb' each beat her heart made introduced her to pain, pain and more pain. She slowly opened her eyes and surprisingly that was painful too. Apparently she was laying on pebbles and stones, that explains the back pains.

She was on an island, obviously but this island was unlike the others, there was a tower on it. It was gray, in colour. It was at least three storeys big. Vines were growing along its walls. As her eyes roamed around the island she was met with a weary gaze from Eve. She looked different, almost unearthly was the only way she could put it. She looked like she was in a state of depression.

"Sam, we are best friends right," she asked slowly as she slowly walked towards her. Sam looked dumbfounded, why would she ask that, "Um, yes, why did you ask?," she asked out of curiosity. Eve shifted her weight to her other leg. "I'm just wondering, that's all," was her best answer. Sam, being a very stubborn person, didn't buy it. "What's wrong," she asked with pure apprehension. "Sam, no everything is as it seems to be," she sofly said, before her eyes turned red and she grabbed her hand. "What the he'll! Let me go! Evy l am not playing around!" She yelled. Evy looked at her and frowned, "So am l," she replied coldly. Eve dragged her along the ground, leading her to the tower.

"I don't understand," her voice wavered, but she kept her cool demeanor.

"You will never understand!" She spat. Sam but Eve's hand and after she gained her composure she stood tall. "I am not going anywhere with you, up and until l know where l am going. "Fine!" Eve yelled as she tried to grab Sam. She move out of the way and Eve stumbled on her feet.

"So you want it the hard way," she was answered when Sam put on a battle stance. Sam threw the first punch, but Eve ducked. She crouched and tripped Sam. She fell onto her butt.

She immediately got up and punched eve on her stomach. She was caught off guard and Sam used this to her advantage and slapped her. She blinked twice and launched a kick at her and Sam ducked, also tripping her at the same time. She put her combat boot on her chest and stated ant the girl beneath her. "What are you plotting!" She hissed. Eve gave her a wicked grin, grabbed Sam by her leg and flipped her.

Sam laid flat on her stomach. Eve returned the favour, by putting her foot on her back, "Plot is such a strong word," she said maniacally.

Sam struggled to move, but Eve was no match for her.

"All I'm gonna do, is help my master dethrone Phantom and backstab him so l can get the throne," she admitted. Sam closed her eyes in disbelief. "So you were just using me, us, so that you can trap us in the ghost zone to lure Phantom into the ghost zone! Do you know Danny almost died trying to save you. You betrayed me, Danny and Tucker, just so you could lure Phantom here! I thought we were friends," she shouted. "Do you know how hard it was to sit with losers when l could go to the popular crew and get noticed, its to late to go back now after all I've been through. Time to finish this!" She said as she made an ectoplasmic ray in her hand and held it close to Sam's face.

The heat was too much to handle. She turned her head to Eve to see her shape shift into her. Eve just freaking shapeshifted into her, Sam! That was the last thing she saw until the pain because unbearable and she gave into the darkness.

* * *

 **So this is my longest chappie yet! Thanks for reading, review. Sorry if it was crappy!**

 **BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Clockwork?

**Hello readers! The time is 1112hrs now. Tomorrow is my birthday, so l wanted to post something for my birthday eve. It's really cool how it is on the last day of the year. Sometimes my parents mix it with new years celebration, but l don't mind... So happy Birthday to me!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Mimi1012: Well it is sorta...l didn't want to leave Jazz in the dark like most fics do.**

 **: I'm glad l didn't :-)**

 **Nesy Electro: Don't worry, l forgive me.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Drama, l likie ;-)**

 **ShinyMudkipGal: Jack- Is she okay...l think she is possessed by (wispers) Phantom.**

 **Me- l don't know. She seems perfectly normal to me, as normal as me. (staffs fifty gumballs into her mouth) mhmmmh ghmam mtsfsfjgdoutso6rx jcgs5rxjgnv yffrgcgf.**

 **Chapter 8: Clockwork?**

"Clockwork, why didn't you tell me this would happen! Danny wasn't supposed to came to the ghost zone, better yet with humans," he shouted.

"Calm down, all is as it's supposed to be," he said the same thing for the gazillionth time. "How!," he said out of exasperation. He wasn't getting anywhere with Clockwork. "I must not tell, or you might ruin everything," Clockwork said nonchalantly. He groaned and banged his head on the table. "We had a plan! A full proof plan! You said nothing would interfere, so what is the meaning of this!" He pressed on, yelling at Clockwork like it was his fault.

"We? You're mistaken it was your plan and l said, nothing would interfere with time," he morphed into an old man. Cosmos glared at him and softened his expression.

"Very well, do you mind telling me why he is even in here in the first place," he said slowly, like he was talking to a four year old.

"No, that is for me to know and for you to find out," he smirked, while turning into a child. Cosmos frowned and turned around, facing the exit. "I hope you know what you are saying and doing. The future of the ghost zone is in his and our hands. If he fails..." he left it like that and disappeared.

Clockwork turned to his time portal and looked at the vision of Danny, his eyes glowing red with a broken, battered and dead Eve in his hands. "All is as it's supposed to be," He said to thin air.

* * *

 **Yeah so right know the time is 0010hrs as l am righting this and it's now my birthday and l am freaking tired. Bad move sleeping late on my birthday but eyy, when have l ever cared anywere. And by the way...shortest chapter yet!**

 **My sister stayed up late to tell me happy birthday. So...yawn...sigh, l am not tired (yawn) *nods off onto keyboard***

 **"Wake up!" Sis shouts.**

 **"Huh, what!" She shrieks, key letters falling off her face.**

 **"Happy birthday...Again!" She yells in her ears.**

 **Oh right time to finish business!**

 **BYE!**

 **Wait, l made this chappie short cause l really wanted to update on my birthday and cause l thought l need to right this separately *dogdes a few tomatoes* Hey l said sorry, oh wait...l didn't.**

 **BYE! *runs away***


	9. A book found, is a book lost

**Hello readers! I hope the new year will be wonderful and supercalifragilisticespialdocius (Forgot spelling, it is a word...surprisingly) So l guess you are wondering why l'm updating a little faster than usual, two words, boarding school. I will explain that later.**

 **For the reviews;**

 **Mimi1012: Cosmos...you'll figure out soon!**

 **ShinyMudkipGal: Hahaha!**

 **.lp: Thank-you!**

 **Unlucky Alis: Yeah, but what does he have to do with this ;-)**

 **randomphandom: Yeah, I'm trying to wing it as l go :-)**

 **Chapter 9: A book found, is a book lost.**

Valerie was trying to concentrate, but Tucker's singing made it a bit too hard. This was now going on for more than an hour since they started patrol. She really wanted to smack him by his head. You know what, that shouldn't be to hard.

"Ember, you will remember, so warm and tender, my name!" He stopped dancing for a while, trying to listen to the lyrics. "Man! I hate it when l sing this song and Ember gets all the words wrong," he complained. He resumed 'dancing' and 'singing', I'm not even sure to call it dancing or singing more like wobbling your body and screaming. Valerie walked up to him and slapped the back of his head, "Ow!" He howled in pain. "If you are going to sing, take lessons, to kind of think about it, l don't think your voice can be autotuned!" She yelled in his ear.

"Sorry Val, you know you could have just told me you were jealous, l wouldn't mind," Valerie looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Jealous of the voice of a dying donkey, you wish!," she retorted. The next few moments were of silence. Valerie took the opportunity to think. So they were stuck in the ghos-

"Hey Valerie, Danny is catching some Z's and he said l shouldn't flirt with you...so does that count if he is sleeping," he inquired while wiggling his brows. "Yes it does, now back off," she demanded in a dangerously low voice. "Come on Val, why won't you give me a chance, you might find me attractive...like the other girls," he whispered the last part. Valerie rolled her eyes as she spoke, "I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment."

"When you are now available, invite me in the carousel of love, would ya?" He asked, mastering his best flirt tone, which wasn't at all impressive. "Nathan booked before you, sorry, will come back to you after forever," she mimicked a receptionist. Tucker sat on a rock, sighing. TF for Too Fine, more like TF for Total Failure. He was bummed out. Valerie 3456: Tucker 1, worst of all the 1 was an assumption.

Valerie felt a tad bit sorry for the poor geek, "Hey, Tuck-Ahh!" She yelled as tucker pushed her. Not expecting the sudden action she fell on her butt. She was about to stand up and beat the living daylights out of him when she saw the threat. A huge brownish yellow plasma ball was heading their way. Tucked, seeing that there was no use to run, threw his Pda at the beam and it exploded in mid-air. As the bits and pieces fell from the sky, he shielded Valerie from the heated metal. Valerie was in a state of shock. There was no way Tucker Foley just saved her life.

He even gave up his freaking Pda!

"Y-you saved me?" She asked in total shock. Tucker stood up straight and dusted off his pants, "Yeah, l guess l, DUCK!" He yelled, as he spotted an incoming ecto blast.

It disintegrated a rock behind them, "Wake Danny!" Tucker commanded, when he spotted the attacker. It was another one of those Griffins that kidnapped Sam and Eve. Tucker pulled the Jack-o-nine tails out of this pocket. He gripped it tightly and launched it towards the ghost. It zapped the ghost, but it wasn't giving up just yet. Tucker was now loosing firm, he has on the ground. He felt like he was being hoisted into the air, until a pair of hands found their way around his waist. "You're not going anywhere," he heard Valerie say in his ear. They bother pulled and tugged. None of them knew if they could continue. Tucker lost grip. Danny shot into action and grabbed it. He tugged and leveled his ground. He started to rotate, the creature now whirling in the air. He did about ten good rounds, when the beast wings gave out. He let go of the weapon, sending the griffin spiraling into the ghost zone.

Danny smirked in victory, when suddenly his knees gave out. He collapsed onto the ground. Hot pain coursed through his chest. He brought a hand up to his chest and the sight wasn't pleasant, his hand was covered in bright red blood.

He screamed in agony and Maddie came to his rescue. He watched everyone with emotionless eyes as the frantically looked for the medical aid kit. When they found it, Maddie quickly took of his shirt. Even though she had once seen the sight, she still couldn't bare it. His well built torso was covered in scars and you would have to have extremely good eyes to notice the he was actually skinny. She knew that this wasn't because of being born that way or sickness, it was because he wasn't eating.

Danny looked at her. The look he gave her scared her, it was the same look she got when they were in the lab, when he got hit by the blaster. Emotionless...

His eyes were grey, so dark, colourless...

She couldn't bare it. She couldn't even tell if Danny was unconscious or not. Tears dripped from be eyes as she worked. A tear fell on his wounded chest and be visibly flinched. She worked more quicker and her movements fluid. When she was done she put a rock underneath his head. He laid there, not moving an inch. She felt his pulse and luckily it was there, but it was inhumanly slow. She stifled a sob, she had to be strong.

The thrusting of his chest was barely visible. He wasn't even blinking at all. Danny felt like someone was sitting on his chest, better yet, it was like his dad was sitting there.

He couldn't give into the darkness. What if they got into trouble and they couldn't protect themselves. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He reached for it, using every ounce of energy left in him to keep conscious. He shut his eyes when the pain he was avoiding returned. He he opened them again and his eyes tried to adjust to the light of the ghost zone. He blinked several times. When his vision became clear, he saw everyone looking at him. Not used to attention, he blushed.

"He-he, how are you," he said nervously. "Just peachy," his mom answered with a smile and hugged him. He flinched at this act, but glady accepted the hug.

He slowly tried to stand up discovering that every movement was painful. Despite his mother's disapproval, he stood up.

He turned to look at the students. "As you can see this area is not that safe anymore. We should now get moving before, it finds us again. Since we cannot fly we are going to journey on the natural paths of the ghost zone. Our first landmark is the Ghostwriters library, which should be a bit hard, since l kinda got him (Clears throat) arrested. So we should stay out of sight, which should be easy because he never stops reading or writing. And don't touch anything!" Danny ended firmly, scaring most of the teen.

"Okay, now his lair is in this direction, so follow me, oh and any questions?" he asked. Most of the children shock their heads, scared, because of his sudden tough demeanor. "You got him arrested!" Dash yelled in disbelief. Danny grinned, "Lets just say, be a good boy on Christmas," he turned around and gestured for everyone to follow him.

Tucker decided to own up and talk to Danny he hadn't talked to him the whole time he was in the ghost zone. He walked up to Danny and tapped his shoulders. Danny flinched and turned around to look at him. He smiled and continued walking. "Hey Danny, what's up?" Tucker started casually. Danny just shrugged his shoulders in reply. "So you have been on the ghost zone before," he stated, hoping to start a conversation. Danny nodded his head. He was thinking about the current situation they were in. What is the Ghostwriter found them? What would he do? He was obviously still mad at him, what if he tried to attack them or worse, make them talk in rhymes.

He couldn't risk his secret because of the Ghostwriter, that's the last person he thought would let it out. He sighed, what was he going to do.

"Danny, yoo-hoo! Earth to Dan-Dan," Tucker said as he waved his hand in front of his face. When he heard Tucker say Dan, he started frantically looking around everywhere. He calmed down when tucker put a hand over his shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he said out of somewhat, shock. Tucker blinked twice in confusion, was his friend going mad, maybe Sam's disappearance had a huge impact on him.

"Um, sorry. So aren't you going to tell me," he asked, referring to what he had last said.

"Sorry, l spaced off, tall you what?"

Tucker groaned, "Why had you came into the ghost zone in the first place," he asked again. Danny stopped on mid-track and thought. At the moment people were now listening in. "Well, it happened when l thought mom and dad were getting devorsed. I was cleaning the lab, so that when mom returned, she wouldn't get mad at dad. When l was at it, l accidentally knocked dad's anniversary gift into the ghost zone and l went to get it," he explained, purposely leaving out the part were he was arrested by Walker.

"So how did you get this ghostwriter arrested," Valerie entered the conversation.

Danny was now getting frustrated, couldn't they stop asking questions. "Um, l pretty sure mom and dad can justify that l really hate Christmas, well used to. Last Christmas l went into the ghost zone to, uh, get away from Christmas. Then l ran into the Ghostwriter and accidentally destroyed his Christmas poem and staff, he got angry and, blah blah blah, then he attacked me, then he got arrested for attacking me since apparently on Christmas there is a truce yadi-yadi-yada and l learnt my lesson," he explained, ticking off the reasons with his fingers.

"And you have any questions please hesitate to ask," he said to the rest of the class, but this all went to deaf ears.

"Arrested, a truce, that must mean that they have laws. I don't understand ghosts are like animals, that kind of setup is way too complex for them," Maddie pondered out loud.

"Mom, that's were you are wrong, ghost are not like animals, there are like humans, some are good and some are bad. There are good ghosts like Frostbite, Clockwork, Pandora, Dora, Cujo and many others l didn't mention." Danny knew he shouldn't be revealing this much, but he felt insulted.

When Maddie was about to retort, Valerie cut her, "All ghosts are evil and isn't Cujo Phantoms dog, the dog that ruined my life!" She said, venom dripping from each word she uttered. Danny rolled his eyes at the remark, "I have no idea what you are talking about," he played dumb, as he acted like he didn't know that much about Cujo. Valerie scrawled but kept quiet. Danny just smiled, but not for long. His smile disolved and his vision became foggy, his knees buckled and gave up on him. He fell to his knees and placed a hand to his head before he fainted.

Everyone panicked, their only chance of survival had collapsed.

Maddie dashed to him and checked his vitals, he was, thankfully alive. She picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride. They decided to continue on the Danny had told them to use.

* * *

For a good hour they continued walking. The ghostwriter's abode was now coming into view. Everyone was now complaining about their empty stomachs. Unfortunately none of them had thought about bringing food on their little expedition.

Danny was slowly waking up, to hear their new topic, is Danny Phantom good or not. This topic was derived from Paulina when she kept on whining that were was Phantom. Valerie snapped and started shouting at Paulina that she was wishing bad luck over them because Phantom was only a controversial ghost. They started debating and people eventually joined in. Tucker, Star, Neseline, Tanya, Grace, Alex, Dash, Qwan, Jamal, Tim, Melissa and Candice were on Paulina's side. Max, Jim (Tim's twin), Bradley, Mickey, Nathan, Cindy, Joe, Bianca and no surprise there, Mr and Mrs Fenton were on Valerie's team.

The down side was that on Valerie's side no one besides Max and the Fenton's, who were there whole heartedly. Cindy, Mickey and Bradley were just there cause they wanted to gain favour of Danny's parents. Nathan, obviously because Valerie was on that team. Bianca just hates Paulina and couldn't stand being with Paulina. Jim and Tim were not really fan's of each other so it was almost the same situation ad Bianca's. Mickey just because science and ghost repelled each other. Max honestly was never a fan of Phantom because he was good and he was bad, he simply wants to be a vilian when he grows up.

Unfortunately for Danny's ears the argument went on and on and on, until he snapped.

"Enough!" He screamed, with a hint of his ghostly wail in it, sadly for Maddie who still had him on his back. "Can't you go five minutes without arguing!" He continued. He huffed and then jumped of his mother back, wincing at the result. "Danny get back on," his mom commanded but he paid no adhere to her.

Everyone kept quiet at his outbreak. When he calmed down he looked st their shocked face, suddenly feeling guilty. "Okay, sorry, it just that I'm under a lot of pressure and l kinda snapped, I'm sorry guys," he apologized honestly. Maddie smiletd at his confession, "We understand, l mean taking charge like that and leading a bunch of teenagers, obviously you're under pressure sweetie." She raffled his hair hair and gasped, then her face expression turned into one of anger and determination. There was s ghost in front of them.

"Why hello, Daniel," he hissed at the boy. Danny slowly turned around to face him, "Ghostwriter," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Came to ruin my afterlife again," he spat. Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his hands, "No actually, l and my classmates want to pass through your library. So do you mind?" He technically stated instead of asking.

A thousand thoughts went through his hard in one second. He could get his revenge on him now or follow _His_ orders, so that if he overvthrows Danny he can be master of all books and literature in the entire universe or he could simply let them go and have favour in Danny eyes if _His_ plan fails. For some reason he did doubt that he could beat Danny and C seemed to be the best option, thought A was most satisfactory.

"Okay, you may pass, _but_ do not touch _anything,_ " he emphasized each word.

He went out of the way for them and let them continue. Everyone but Danny and Dash was awestruck by the library. It was nothing like back at earth. "OM, jay," Melissa mattered.

"Follow the red carpet out, understand!" He ordered, mainly eyeing Danny. "Sure bookworm," he said under his breath. They continue to walk and left the writer behind. He only stayed behind because he couldn't stand Danny. The library seemed to go on forever.

They had now been walking for twenty minutes. He was now getting annoyed, this was the ghost zone imagine what kind of knowledge and secrets this library. His curiosity was now getting the better if him. There was another naggy thought at the back of his head. His biggest question could now be answered if he got his hands in one of the books laying around.

This was the same with Mickey, who was now sweating because of trying to restrain himself from touching any book.

As they were walking they didn't notice that someone was missing.

Dash was now gettIng annoyed at Mickey. He kept on chanting, "Don't touch anything, don't touch anything, don't touch anything," on and on again. "Shut up!" He yelled as he grabbed him by his collar pulled him up. Danny turned around to see what the commotion was about. His calm exterior dropped to one of anger. "Dash let him go," he said venom dripping from each word. Dash smirk when be saw how annoyed he was. "Or what Fen-ton," he covered up his slip-up. "Just let him go, now!" His eyes turned green for a moment. Unfortunately Dash noticed and accidentally dropped the need.

Before Dash could ask what was wrong with his eyes, Danny continued, his expression turned from anger to confused. "Hey, where's Lancer?" He asked scratching his head.

Everyone looked around, the atmosphere now reeked with panic. Where did the old man go.

* * *

When he hiccuped he knew something was wrong. Sometimes had gone wrong somewhere in his library. A book had been damaged. You see, his sense only went off when a book was damaged, like when a page was torn or had a dog ear or folded.

His eyes flared brighter than before as he grew frustrated of trying to find th fault.

This time when he flew over his books he didnt stop and admire how much work he had put in his library. He hiccupped again. He knew he shouldn't have let Phantom and his humans in.

Lancer was looking at a book. A translator to be more specific. An 'Esperanto to English.' He flipped through the pages looking for the translation he was looking for. He strained his head trying to remember what he had said. He found one translation and folded the page, to bookmark it.

He found two more translations and marked them.

"Aha! Cesu mensogi al mi, means stop lying to me!" He said, feeling pleased with himself for his discovery. This was all the Ghostwriter needed to find him. The writer reared in on him. His attacking skills were rusty sinse he didn't have to hunt anything. "Ekstravanco- oh! What had he said, l can't remember," he said in exhaustion.

"How dare you make dog ears on my prized possessions!" He hissed.

Lancer shrieked and stepped back. "I-l-l l didn't m-mean to, l-l-l s-see book and-read," he stammered looking his ability to make coherent sentences. "No excuse, well a wrong cannot go unpunished," he raised up his hands and summoned his keyboard. "No escape, until the lesson is-" he was interrupted by a certain halfa.

"Eyo, Bookworm! I have a new story plot for you! Try Humor/Tragedy. Humor? Me punching you into oblivion. Tragedy? Me me having a sore knuckle around after this!" He said as he shot his keyboard using his wrist ray. It broke into tiny bits. "That's the second one, do you know how hard it is to make those!" He cried.

"No," Danny deadpanned.

He shot the Writer dead in the chest. He crushed into a book shelf. His eyes glowed red in anger. He levitated above the ground and books came flying from all directions, to form an armour around him. "I did not want to resort to this, but you left me no choice," he said in fake sadness.

Danny smirked, "You care," he said in pretend shock, "Either way l suppose this shouldn't take long since you get your fighting lesson from the lunch lady." The writer was angered by this and flung three four books at Danny. First he easily dogded it, second was the same, third, just barely and the fourth one, collided into his stomach. He crushed into a bookshelf and it fell on him. "Sorry Daniel, but the plot has changed," he mocked and he neared the boy. The students who had now caught up with him had came in time to witness him get crushed by a shelf. Dash, Qwan, Bradley and Tucker dashed to where Danny was and tried to remove the shelf off him.

Valerie took out her ecto gun and tried to blast him but the shots bounced of his book armour. Jack and Maddie joined in on trying to shoot it down but to no avail.

The writer swung his arm and it collided into the hunters. They were sent off skidding on the carpet. The writer grabbed Lancer and flung him into the wall. A sickeningly sound erupted from his body when he got impact with the wall. Everyone shuddered.

The four who were trying to lift the shelf off Danny, were failing miserably. Danny came out of the funk he was in and tried to put the shelf off him. When he heard Lancer crash into the wall, he was shot with adrenalin. He couldn't feel pain anymore and he pushed the shelf a little too hard. It flew into the air and hit into the ghost writers stomach, sending him into the wall. The writer slowly got up and fell to his knees, still dazed by the impact. "Everyone push that shelf!" Danny commanded. All the students ran to the shelf Danny had instructed them to push.

They worked together to push it and after thirty seconds, they sent the shelf toppling over.

It fell onto anther shelf and that one toppled over too. It was like dominoes except with shelves. The last shelf fell over the writer. His book armour collapsed and he ended up being crushed under his own 'armour' too. Most of the students looked at the writer, while the ones with more awareness ran to Lancer to aid him. Danny, Tucker, Valerie and the Fenton's checked up on him. In conclusion he had a broken rib, arm and dislocated hip. He also had a concussion.

Qwan and Max were ordered to carry Lancer, much to Max's disappointment.

They quickly left the library, just in case the writer woke up and decided to unleash his wrath. After Danny's adrenalin wore off, he felt extremely weak and sore, but he wouldn't complain and refused for his mother to check him up.

After about running for half an hour, everyone collapsed onto the ground. As Danny sat down in the opening, his ghost sense went off he wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. I mean they were in the ghost zone after all, but Danny could never be so sure. He stood up and looked around the area, trying to locate the ghost. Valerie and Tucker looked at each other wondering what he was up to and decided to follow him.

Danny walked to a bunch of vines and looked left and right to make sure the gost wasn't there.

He opened an entrance through the vines and gasped at what he saw. Snow! How was it posible, the only place in the ghost zone with snow was the land of the far frozen.

Also there was definitely no snow near the Ghost writers Library. He walked in to the snow trying to figure what was happening. Valerie and Tucker both froze. "D-d-danny," Valerie stammered were are we. Danny turned to looked at them, brushing aside the fact that they were following him, "Yes Val," he said softly.

"Where are were?" Tucker asked for her.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the view. "I don't know," he answered honestly. They heard a screech and they immediately covered their ears. They saw a figure flying ahead. It screeched again and they heard a high pitched human scream. The trio looked at each other and dashed in the direction of the scream.

The flying figures become clear they were the Griffins. Danny groaned in dismay. "Come on!" He muttered under his breath.

The teens took out heir weapons and prepared for battle.

The Griffins flew over them and they ducked. They seemed to be running away from something or someone. They heard another screamed and they followed it.

The source of the scream was nothing they expected.

Now unconscious in the snow was non other than,

"SAM!"

* * *

 **Right so this chappie was rushed. Argh so anyway, l know some of you are angry at me *dodges rotten flowers* okay a lot of you and l know you are going to hate me more after this. Right, like l said l am going to boarding school and they don't allow technology.**

 **So l can't update until the next holiday in April.**

 _ **AN: I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. I AM SIMPLY PUTTING IT ON HIATUS UNTIL THE FIRST HOLIDAY IN APRIL.**_

 ** _PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH AND THIS ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO NOT WRITE. I WILL MISS ALL YOUR FOLLOWS, FAVOURITES AND YOUR REVIEWS. I HOPE THAT MY FELLOW READERS, YOU DO NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. JUST WAIT FOR EASTER AND I WILL UPDATE._**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR YOUR MOST VALUED SUPPORT._**

 ** _P.S_**

 ** _NESY TRONIC_**


End file.
